The Demon Within
by Vitlium
Summary: Natsu never went through the gate, Instead he was forced to live 400 yrs. With his only companions being Sayla and Happy, the group travels around in search of Igneel. When a meeting leads to joining a guild, they learn theirs more to life than just endless searching. But can they hide what they really are forever, especially when not even they know what Natsu is?
1. The Old and the New

**The Old and the New**

Fiore a land of magic and adventure, it was home to many.

It was what you would expect of any place, one where dark times and good ones were spread.

Humans busy with work, having fun and living their daily lives.

Wizards joining guilds as a place of work, for many knew there place in the world.

Be it a light wizard, a dark wizard, a princess or a baker.

Many had and knew their place in a world where time was something precious, it was to be treasured.

But what is life to one who's life is blank, all but the foster parent who raised him and nothing else.

Having to learn to live in a world he was not accustomed to, and try and find the one who had left him.

While at the same time hiding a dangerous secret that only his two companions knew, as he did not have to care about the one thing humans did.

Time...

This is the story of an exceed, a fire wizard and a demoness.

Hargion, a town by the sea known more for its inports and exports than magic.

A town the two had visited a century or so ago before it had even been built, now they were here once again.

This is were our story begins.

"Come on Natsu, were off the train" a small blue cat with a white belly, dark eyes, a green cloth around his neck and wings said.

He was tugging his friends vest as he laid pathetically on the stone ground.

"Is he alright?" asked a passing passenger.

Another voice spoke up" He is just motion sick, but thank you for your concern" the one who spoke was a woman as the passenger nodded and left.

She could be described as a beauty sculpted by some god, her skin was pale without a single blemish. She had long black hair with a tint of purple that would fall past her waist, but was currently held in a bun letting the rest that was not held in the bun cascade down her back. She wore a black kimono with gold and purple markings, though it had several modifications to let her battle in it.

The most obvious were the two large slits on the sides showing off her thighs, her feet and ankles tied in bandages as the woman wore no shoes. The sleeves weren't attached to the actual outfit, being tied below her shoulders as the obi around her waist was gold. In her bun what looked like two purple flowered accessories were actually throwing knives, and at her side held by the obi was a sword.

The womans eyes were her most peculiar feature though, they were red and while that color wasn't uncommon.

Well her eyes and her rather large breast, which were still very noticeable as the outfit left her shoulders bare but still showed some of her large asets.

And unknown to anyone but her two companions, she had large golden horns on both sides of her head.

During there time as children and as they had grown she had learn to control their apperence, making them vanish when around humans.

To anyone she just looked like a very beautiful kunoichi. And a bit out of place in her current attire, but she never cared what humans thought anyway.

"Why did they invented transportation! Why! Four hundred years, and it still sucks" Natsu moaned from his face down position on the ground.

His wild pink hair was currently limp, reflecting his emotions. A large pack on his back for the groups items, wearing an atire of a black vest with a gold trim, white trousers, black sandles and a white scaled scarf.

"Complaining isn't going to solve anything Natsu! Now get up, this is becoming pathetic" and with that his female companion lifted him up with one hand with ease.

Suprising a few people as Natsu struggled in her hold.

"Okay! I'm up!" Natsu exclaimed being let go as he rubbed the back of his head" Jeez Sayla, attract anymore attention why don't ya" he said as her display did have people staring.

She just rolled her eyes and began to walk" Says the guy who falls over at the mention of a train" Sayla smirked as she chuckled at the look on her friends face.

"Shut up! Lets just find Igneel" Natsu muttered his pride wounded as Happy and Sayla laughed at his deflated pride.

"When are you gonna learn Natsu, you never win against Sayla" the cat poked at his father figures sore spot.

He just looked away from them both and muttered" I hate you both" which just lead to more luaghter.

"Whatever you say Natsu, whatever you say" Sayla said, as they were walking before Happy realized something.

"Hey guys, do we even know where were going" He spoke from Sayla's shoulder.

And at that moment the other two froze" No" Natsu said looking at Sayla.

"Me either" she said as Happy sighed, how those two survived for over four hundred years would forever be a mystery to him, as he had only been born around seven to eight years ago.

"You two have the worst sense of direction" Happy knew this from his short life time already.

They ended up walking around for about an hour, trying to see if they could find anyone who knew about the salamander rumored in town.

They got lucky when two girls exclaimed where he was before shrieking like crazy fangirls.

Which lead to the three going in that general direction before Sayla had a realization.

Stopping Natsu as in front of them was a large group of girls.

"Natsu I just realized something" She said almost blankly, reminiscing her old personality of being cold and withdrawn from the world before they met.

"What?" the dragon slayer asked as he wondered why she was looking at him that way.

"There's no way Igneel is here, for one why would girls be excited to see him and two, we would have seen him already" she said to her sometimes dimwitted friend as the wheels began to turn in his head.

"Oh, yeah" Natsu said a bit disappointed as he looked at her and Happy.

"Sorry Natsu" Sayla sighed, as the crowd got louder causing them to see a man fly away in purple flames" But still I wonder wgere they got that alias, I only call you by it when you annoy me or people we get paid by" She told Natsu who gave her a pointed look.

The girls all began to disperse except for one, a blond who had a serious look on her face.

She didn't seem to know they were their as she walked right into Sayla.

Both dragon slayer and woman sweatdropped, _did she really just do that._

Were their thoughts as the girl who looked like their outside ages as their bodies looked of those of teenagers, stood up rubbing her bottom.

"Ow, that'll teach me to watch where I'm going" the blond muttered as she noticed them and started to wave her arms in the air much to their confusion.

"Uh, are you okay?" Natsu asked wondering if the girl had a few screws loose.

"Oh, yeah I'm sorry for bumping into you guys like that" she apologized as Sayla raised a hand to stop her frantic motions.

"It's quite alright, we shouldn't have been standing here for so long" she said, apologizing for them as a familiar rumble was heard.

"So lunch!" Happy and Natsu said as Sayla sighed, her cheeks tinted a noticeable red from embarrassment.

"Exscuse them, their idiots" she muttered as the blond laughed at their antics" Would you care to join us, I wouldn't feel right since we sort of caused you to fall" Sayla offered the blond.

"Oh, you don't have to!" The blond waved her arms again.

"It's fine, we don't get to talk to people often" Sayla, said as the blond thought about it and nodded.

"Alright" The blond didn't want to be rude.

"So what was up with the crowd of girls?" Natsu butted in, as if it wasn't Igneel who had it been.

"Oh, just some creep using charm magic" She huffed, she had heard rumors about a mysterious wizard that was called salamander.

She really doubted that pompous blowhard had been him.

Meanwhile both Sayla and Natsu were suprised by the fact someone was using charm magic.

Charm magic was common a few decades ago, but as time past the magic became less common and less approved.

"Men, they have no standards" Sayla huffed beginning to lead as the blond laughed, while Natsu deadpanned.

"I resent that!" he muttered, not putting up to much fuss seeing how food was involved.

"So whats your name?" Happy asked the blond, having gone to lay down on Natsu's head.

Lucy blinked at Happy, Natsu and Sayla thought she would freak like most people but instead.

"It's Lucy, what about you guys?" she asked smiling, unknown to them she had seen weirder things, one being her celestia spirit Taurus.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel and this is Happy" He nodded up to the cat who waved.

"And I am Sayla, I don't know my surname so just call me Sayla" she smiled at Lucy, who seemed to be studying her.

"Are some sort of ninja?" Lucy asked talking about her attire and hairstyle.

Sayla laughed" No, no, it's just my prefered choice in fashion and my magic" she exsplained, as they arrived at a restaurant finding a table.

"Magic!? So you two are wizards!" Lucy spoke almost excitedly as they picked up their menu's, Happy and Natsu getting a rather mischievous look in there eye's at the selection.

"Yeah! Natsu uses dragon slayer magic and Sayla has this cool shadow magic!" Happy chimed in already having the list of fish he wanted to order ready.

"Shadow magic? Dragon Slayer magic?" Lucy asked confused, though they were stopped by a waitress asking for there order.

Needless to say Lucy was shocked by Happy and Natsu's large order, while Sayla just gave her a look that said 'just go with it'.

"Yes, I use a form of shadow magic It allows me to sneak up on people and I am practically invisible at night" When used without the casting of light, no one could tell were she was.

Lucy gave a look" So you are like a ninja" she chuckled as Sayla found herself blushing again from being wrong.

"I suppose" she never really thought about it that way, though shadow magic wasn't her true power.

The thing that had lead to her being saved by Natsu had been her other abilities, all she had to do was order someone and they would obey her without question.

That applied to inanimate objects leading to a form of levitation powers, and even the undead though corpses were harder to control.

She also had a second form, but she rarely used it, it was rather demonic and ugly in her opinion.

Which made sense considering what she was, but that didn't mean she had to accept it.

The ood soon arrived and the war zone as Sayla called it, began.

"What about you Natsu?" Lucy's question brought Sayla out of her thoughts, not even noticing that the food had arrived.

Natsu looked up at her, a small pizza being stuffed in his face" I have Fire Dragon slayer magic, my dad taught me how to use it" he said quickly and muffled, from the food in his mouth.

He received a wack on the head for his lack of table manners.

"Natsu! Swallow first talk after" Sayla shook her head, four hundred years and he still never learned table manners.

"I've never heard of that kind of magic before, why would someone learn a magic to slay dragons when they don't exsist" Lucy had only taken a bite of her meal when Natsu nearly got in her face.

"Of course their real, after all my dad was a dragon" Natsu nodded his head, speaking so fiercely about it that Lucy didn't have the voice to deny it.

"But how!?" she didn't know that the two in front of her were far older than she could ever know.

"Igneel found me as a kid and raised me, one day he dissappeared and I've been looking for him ever since" Natsu explained" I met Sayla a year later, and we eventually found Happy" All those events had transpired four centuries ago.

"Wait is that why you guys were in town, because you thought the salamander was your dad" in that moment she took a deep breath and then lost it.

"You guys actually thought a dragon would show up in a port and have massive amounts of fangirls!!" she nearly shrieked causing Natsu and Sayla to cover their ears.

"I figured it out myself once we came here, now refrain from your shrieking senstive ears here" Sayla spoke calmly as Lucy blushed.

"Oh, Sorry yeah there's this guy called salamander a wizard with awesome fire magic but no one knew who he was until that guy showed up" then she leaned in and whispered" but to be honest I don't think that guys the real salamander he's to creepy" she crossed her arms.

Sayla and Happy looked at Natsu who was to busy eating to notice what the topic had changed to.

 _'Natsu has gained the reputation as being called salamander in our travels, I never thought there were rumors'_ The woman thought, as she looked at Lucy.

"So what brought you here Lucy? Hargion is not known for it's magic" Sayla asked the girl.

At that Lucy got a bit nervous as she pulled out a key ring with several keys, some silver some gold.

At the sight of the gold ones, Sayla got a bit of an uncomfortable pressure to them.

A look at Natsu showed the same thing but they quickly hid there discomfort.

The two had come across the magic before but had never actually learned about it, they tended to avoid civilization for awhile.

People were to suspicious of them, a child with lost magic and a girl with demonic horns.

People didn't seem to change over the centuries that had past, Natsu and Sayla just got better at hiding their true nature in a world that wouldn't accept them.

Lucy didn't seem to notice their discomfort" I'm a Celestial spirit mage, we make contracts with beings we can summon through the gates and they help us" she exsplained.

"Why are some silver and some gold?" Happy asked eating his body weight in fish.

"The silver ones are pretty common and can be bought in stores, but the gold ones are powerful and rare there's only twelve" Lucy exsplained" There's a rumor about a thirteenth zodiac key, but no one knows if its true" though she did wonder if it was real who had it or was it unowed.

"I think I have heard about it, the snake charmer I believe" Sayla tapped her chin, in thought.

"So are you part of a guild?" Natsu asked Lucy, he and Sayla never really joined one.

For one they lived longer than any meer mortal, two they just hadn't had much contact with large towns until this century.

Lucy shook her head" No, but there's this one guild I really want to join; their called Fairy Tail there one of the top guilds in Fiore but what if they don't accept me" She started out enthusiastically then became less confident.

"Fairy Tail, that sounds familiar" Sayla, muttered trying to remember where she heard the name before.

"Arn't they that guild that always destroys stuff, kinda like Natsu" Happy spoke up pointing at his fire breathing friend.

"Hey! I resent that!" Natsu glared at his two companions who laughed.

"Need I bring up the firestorm incident" At that Natsu gave Sayla a look then turned away.

It had happened around two hundred and eighty years ago, he had accidently activated one of his abilities some sort of fire that turned into a fire storm.

Needless to say that forest burned down and went down in history, Sayla never let him forget either.

Lucy just sighed at their bickering, she guessed they must have been companions for a long time if they were so easily able to joke around with eachother.

"Well, I have an idea about Lucy's problem" Sayla spoke looking at the girl.

"What, you guys secretly know the guild master?" Lucy said jokingly.

"No, but the next best thing!" Natsu smiled, already knowing what Sayla was going to say" we'll go with you since Igneel isn't here, maybe a guild like Fairy Tail knows where he is" and if not they could always move on like always.

"Really!? I couldn't bother you, after all you guys already bought lunch" Lucy, stood up seeing as they had long since finished the food, Sayla being the one to pay.

"It's no trouble, it's not like we have anywhere else to go" Lucy didn't catch the double meaning.

The group was constantly on the move, had been ever since they've met and never stayed in one place for to long.

People would become suspicious after a decade or so, and that's when they'd have to high tail it out.

"Yeah, and if Fairy Tail is always causing trouble that means they have some strong wizards!" a wicked grin was on Natsu's face at the idea of a good fight.

Sayla elbowed him, giving him a knowing look deflating Natsu's excitement.

She knew of his tendency to get into fights, the problem was making sure he held back and only used his dragon slayer magic.

His abilties surpassed her own, and they still didn't know their full extent.

"No fighting anyone, I don't want to get kicked out before we even get through the front door" Lucy said as they walked outside, not really caring about the direction.

"Do not worry, I'll make sure he and Happy behave" the demoness gave a chilling smile, that even had Lucy shuddering.

"Us!" The two yelled as they pointed at her accusingly.

"Knowing you, your going to get distracted by a book store" Natsu shot back as Sayla blushed.

"I do not! Not all the time, it's untrue!" she was in denial, the minute she saw literature she was gone.

Lucy gave a wide smile that made Natsu and Happy shudder, to many from Sayla that promised pain engraved in their minds.

"You love books to!" Lucy was ecstatic, it had been awhile since she left home but she hadn't been able to meet anyone she could talk to about books.

Her day was turning out more intresting than she thought it would, mostly meeting these three.

They seemed to be full of surprises, but they seem to being hiding something that much was practically obvious.

Sayla looked at Lucy and swallowed her pride" Yes, I find hum-uh I mean, books intresting the stories and history" she said as she feared the look on Lucy's face, and a few hours later found Natsu and Happy dragging themselves on the ground.

"Natsu, I don't think I'm gonna make it" Happy spoke tiredly as he dragged his little body.

The sun was begining to set, the last rays were nearly down.

"No, we have to keep going" Natsu said dramatically.

Neither Lucy or Sayla noticed, they had been talking about books for hours driving the other two a bit mad.

Luckily Natsu and Happy would be spared a boring death as someone spoke to them.

"Are you injured?" the commanding tone caused them both to stop and stand up.

"Maybe there idiots" said another colder voice, as that sparked some of Natsu's anger as he looked at the two humans in front of him.

The one who spoke first was a scarlet haired woman in armor, her hair was shorter than Sayla's own but longer than Lucy's. Natsu wondered why she was wearing armor and noticed a strange blue marking on the breast plate.

A guild mark, but he didn't know which one as he and Sayla didn't exactly keep tabs with them.

The other, just looking at him made Natsu want to punch the guy and he didn't know why.

Unlike the red head who had a serious yet concern look on her face, the guys was cold and indifferent.

He was an ice mage, Natsu could tell easily from the feel of his magic which contradicted with his fire magic.

His hair matched his dark eyes, wearing a white shirt with a some sort of necklace and dark pants.

"What's going on?" Natsu and Happy looked to see Sayla and Lucy walking towards them.

"I hope they weren't causing you trouble" Sayla said already looking like she was gonna start busting heads.

The red head shook her head" Not at all, have you four happen to have met a man named Bora or as the alas he is using salamander" She asked them as she received nods.

"You mean the creep from earlier? Yeah he was using charm magic and then flew off talking about some party on his boat" Lucy said a bit disgusted by what had happened earlier, as she to had fallen to his charm.

"What did he do? Is he a criminal?" Sayla asked as the dark haired male looked at her, she felt a strange tension from him as he stared then looked away.

 _'What was that?'_ She thought.

"Yes, it was a job request, now point me in the direction of the marina!" the red head pretty much order causing them all to shudder.

"That way ma'am!" Natsu and Happy shook hiding behind Sayla who gave them an unamused look.

"Thank you, come Gray lets be on our way!" Making a sword appear out of no where she practically draggrd her companion.

"Geez, and I thought Sayla was bossy" muttered Happy.

"I beg your pardon!" the cat was doomed as Sayla began to chase the now dubbed 'Stupid cat'.

Lucy and Natsu just laughed" Figures she reached her limit for today" Natsu said as Lucy tilted her head.

"Her limit?" She asked him.

"Yeah, Sayla is pretty patient but eventually either me or Happy, pushes her 'I'm done your dead' button" Natsu gave a goofy grin, as if he hadn't just admitted they purposely tormented the poor girl.

Lucy just sighed" How does she keep sane" she giggled.

So things might have gone differently than they expected, but Natsu, Sayla and Happy couldn't say it was all bad.

Lucy was one of the few people they had interacted with over the years, as they tried not to make to many mortal friends.

Once Happy had been banned from eating fish for two days, much to his horror they bought train tickets for the morning.

Lucy explained that the town Fairy Tail was in was Magnolia.

The two vuagly remembered the name, the rumors of a town being built there when passing through Hargion.

They would soon find they wouldn't be leaving Fairy Tail anytime soon.

And held a connection that neither one even knew about, it was a place that would hold both awnsers and mysteries.

 **I decided to screw it and just get these stories out of my head**


	2. Welcome to Fairy Tail

**Welcome to Fairy Tail**

"I wanna die" groaned Natsu from his seat in the train, Sayla and Lucy sitting across from him.

"Stop being dramatic Natsu, we've been through this" Though Sayla was hiding luaghter.

"Then why are you laughing" he groaned, Happy patted his head knowing how bad his motion sickness was.

"I didn't know you had motion sickness, why don't you just take some medicine?" Lucy asked but Natsu was to sick to awnser.

"It's his magic, for some reason it makes him motion sick and medicine doesn't work we've tried" Sayla told the blond, as their was no way to cure the boys sickness.

"I almost wish Lullaby was here" Natsu said without thinking, as Sayla stiffened.

She looked to Lucy who shook her head" Arn't you a little old for lullabies" the blond said, causing Sayla to sigh.

Bullet dodged, hopefully they'd arrive soon.

 **(East Forest)**

A boy and a girl were in the woods, both could feel the energy of the two.

Time had only strengthen their power, but it was obvious they still didn't have total control.

"This wasn't suppose to happen you know, what you told me he had to endure all those years" the girl spoke.

"Igneel was the one who decided to forgo the gate, and allow him to live those centuries like I" her male companion spoke.

"You never tried to reach out in all those years?" she questioned him" He's your brother, just because he doesn't remember doesn't mean-" she spoke, but was cut off.

"You know what I want, you know why I did what I did" he sighed tiredly, he was so tired.

"Is it fair to him or her? Her book got misplaced she's not like the others anymore" she looked up at him" She has memories, happiness, are you really going to take that from her! She changed, why can't you?" She asked him, but she recived no awnser.

Some things were just beyond their control.

 **(Magnolia Train Station)**

"I'll never ride a train again!" Natsu jumped out of the deathtrap of doom with wheels, as he dubbed it.

"Yeah, yeah, come on lets go already!!" Lucy practically dragged Natsu not letting him rest, as Sayla just smiled in amusement.

Seeing as Natsu was getting a taste of his own medicine for once, Happy on her shoulder as she followed after them.

Lucy wouldn't stop talking as they walked through the town, both fears and yet some more positives.

They recived many stares, mostly Sayla as both of their enhanced hearing picked up on the conversations.

Soon they arrived at a large building with a familer marker, it was the same as the one on the red heads breast plate.

"So this is Fairy Tail, its quaint" Sayla observed, she could hear the chatter coming from inside the building as Lucy hesitanted.

"Maybe we should wait, you know its still early and" Lucy was stopped by Sayla and Happy.

"Yeah not happening Lucy" Natsu smirked, as the blond squeaked when she was pushed towards the door.

The three made no move to open the door, Lucy had to do it.

They watched her shaky hand reach for the door and open it, she walked in first as Natsu, Sayla and Happy followed.

The place was rather homey, several people had been talking at least until they walked in now they were being stared at.

Though most of the guys were looking at Sayla, she ignored it she was used to it.

Many men learned the hard way not to mess with the demoness.

"Uh, Maybe we should move" Sayla offered, as Lucy nodded loosing her voice and then walked stiff as a board.

None of them were suprised when Natsu pushed Lucy ahead" Come on Luce! No one's gonna bite your head off!" he joked as Lucy looked at him.

"Luce?" confused at the nickname but Natsu didn't hear.

"Or are you guys actually gonna take a body part off?" Natsu said looking at everyone, Lucy was shocked as she looked at Sayla and Happy facepalming.

"We don't know him!" was the three immediate response, as the people in the guild recovered from the shock of being asked such of thing.

"No one chops off body parts here! Where not a dark guild!" a random guild member yelled, defending the honor of the place.

With that akwardness out of the way the people began to talk about them, mostly the weird pink haired guy as they dubbed Natsu.

"I'm sorry, he's from a different upbringing" Sayla lied to Lucy, it was something that did happen in the past; time seem to go by so fast.

"Do I want to know" Lucy deadpanned.

"You really don't, Natsu almost broke my egg when he first found it" Happy admitted as they noticed Natsu had suddenly vanished.

"Guys, where's Natsu!" Sayla asked in alarm as they reached the bar table.

They looked around as they spotted him with a large and buff man, they seemed to be having a conversation before.

The man's hand turned into that of a scaled beast as both put their arms on the table, in an obvious arm wrestle position.

"He can't go five minutes without a fight" Sayla sighed, at least it was only an arm wrestle as the people began to place bets.

She sweatdropped, were these people insane!?

She had noticed the arm transformation, it was a magic she had rarely heard about and hadn't seen much.

Take over magic, it was quite unknown and not many learned it.

She was suprised someone of this era even had it.

"Oh my, I don't think I've seen you four before" The three turned to see a beautiful barmaid, her skin was as pale as Sayla's but her hair was the opposite color.

It was pure white, with bright blue eyes and she wore a magenta dress that only complimented her figure.

"Oh my gosh! Your Mirajane from Socerery Weekly!" Lucy began to fangirl as Sayla and Happy were lost.

Mira giggled" Thank you it's nice to meet a fan, are you four here to join the guild" She spoke sweetly but Sayla's danger alarm was going off.

Something about this Mirajane unnerved her, especially since she seemed to bug her demonic nature.

"Lucy is, me and Natsu arn't that sure" Just as she mentioned his name the large man he was arm wrestling with went flying into a table.

Natsu cheered as several people groaned at the lost of money, while others began to fight as the poor man was punched into another table.

Before the one's at the bar knew what was going on, a full on guild fight had begun.

"Happy! Sayla! Lucy! You've got to get in on this!" Luaghed Natsu the boy was having the time of his life as his friends sighed.

"I think Igneel fried his brain when he taught him his magic" Sayla covered her face embarrassed.

This is why she didn't let Natsu fight unless it was a job or enemy, Natsu always went overboard and since he couldn't exactly control his other abilities.

Another reason they moved around alot, sometimes he would cause landslides or the time with the vines.

He even had her ability of control, which luckily he could control.

Knowing Natsu he'd accidently raise the dead.

She felt a pat on her shoulder seeing Mira" Don't worry, its always like this in Fairy Tail" she said this so calmly as tables and people began to fly.

"I don't think I'll be joining in anytime soon" Lucy luaghed dryly as she watched, easily able to see Natsu by his pink hair as he easily kept knocking people out.

Happy sighed, Natsu was totally showing off he knew Sayla would soon step in and thats when it would become a bloodbath.

He prayed for his best friends poor soul.

Luckily just as the demoness was about to intervene, someone else did.

But before Sayla could even take a step a large foot stopped the fight, the small group gapped at the size of the shadow.

"That's a really big person" Lucy exclaimed.

"It's a monster!" Happy hid behind Sayla.

"Will you fool's stop bickering like children!" the giant shouted, even Natsu who had managed to get away was freaked out as he reached his friends.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were still here master" Mira spoke to the giant, with that same sweet voice that put Sayla on edge.

Her demonic power didn't like the white haired barmaid, like at all it kept on signaling danger.

The shadowed giant soon turned towards Lucy and the others the blond who freaked hiding behind Natsu.

"Seems we have new recruit's" the tall giant spoke as he looked them over.

"Yes sir!" the four couldn't help but automatically respond, the man was intimidating.

Which only worsened when the giant began to activate some sort of power, only to start shrinking as soon a short old man was standing in front of them.

That was magic Natsu and Sayla hadn't seen much of.

"Nice ta meet ya" was the greeting from the old man.

They then fell over in shock, as their hearts stopped pounding.

"He's the master! But he's so tiny?" Happy was shocked, as Mira giggled.

"Of course, let me introduce the Fairy Tail guild master Makarov" answered the older girl still with a sweet smile.

Makarov turned away jumping up to the second floor only to mess up and land on his back as he soon straighten himself out.

Everyone seemed to calm down and even seemed a little nervous as Makarov began to berate them.

"You've gone and done it again you bunch of clowns! Just look at how much paperwork the magic council sent me, this is the biggest pile of complaints yet!" he exclaimed holding several papers in one of his hands.

Natsu and Sayla winced at the amount of paper, they knew this guild was famed for destruction but the magic council.

They suddenly began to second think being in the building, the magic council could never find out about them.

"Have you lost your minds! All you kids are good for is getting the higher up's mad at me!" the group stayed silent as the old man berated them.

"How ever" his tone soon changed" I say to heck with the magic council" the papers soon caught on fire as they vanished into ash.

 _'Say what!?"_ Natsu and Sayla were shocked to hear that.

From what little they knew about guilds, they all had to respect the council.

"Now listen up, any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason right" he began a small speech "magic isn't some kind of miraculous power, it is the talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization" he paused before continuing.

"To perform magic one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus, it should take over your being and come pouring out of your soul! If all we do is worry about following rule's then our magic will never progress, don't let those blowhards on the council scare you follow the path you believe in!" The speech had caught even Lucy's attention as Natsu and Sayla wondered if that applied to their hidden abilities.

"Cause that's what makes the Fairy Tail guild, number one!" he shouted doing a sign with his hand as everyone who had been fighting now cheered and copied the sign.

The four had no idea what it meant but there was no doubt Fairy Tail was different from what they had originally thought.

After that everything calmed down, as Natsu, Happy and Sayla had approached the master wanting to ask about Igneel.

While Lucy had been called over by Mirajane, to get her guild mark.

Needless to say he was shocked about the fact that Natsu had been raised by a dragon, but he had no information for them.

"Guess we'll have to go again" Natsu sighed, he actually kinda liked Fairy Tail.

They had fights for fun, and they didn't care what more could he want. Oh, right information.

Makarov raised an eyebrow as he noticed a tired look appear on their faces, something he usually saw in far older people who had journeyed for a long time.

"Tell me, do you three have a home" he asked the two, he didn't know why but he felt compelled not to let them go easily.

The group looked at eachother, they could lie but they felt the old man would know.

"No, were sort of vagabond's we just travel around trying to find rumors about Igneel" Sayla awnsered, that and less mortal contact the better if people knew what they were.

While Sayla herself knew she was a demon, how could she not know with her horns and demonic form.

And how much humans hated her kind, even though she'd never hurt innocent people.

But Natsu was an enigma, he didn't seem to have a demonic form. But he could turn his hands into ones with red scales and claws, making her wonder if he was part dragon.

Yet that didn't exsplain why he had abilities similar to hers.

Or why certain abilities were painful, which lead to the natural disasters

"No family either" the old man spoke, it was more of a statement than an awnser.

The two shook their heads, to be honest Igneel was the only parent Natsu knew.

Sayla had no memories aside from waking up in her home village, and being outcasted.

"Well Fairy Tail is a family, when you join you become a part of that family maybe stay and see if it's to your liking" Makarov offered" I'm sure rumors would be easier to come by with all the jobs we take" he offered the two.

Natsu and Sayla hadn't even considered that possibility, but the other thing about the guild being family was foreign to them.

The only family they had abandoned them, the idea of a new one was frightening.

"We suppose, It couldn't hurt" Sayla looked at Natsu who was already grinning, though probably about all the fights he could get into.

"And we did tell Lucy we might" Natsu said, as the blond had actually turned out to be pretty nice if a little weird.

"We can always just resign if it doesn't work out" Sayla spoke as Makarov nodded.

At that a certain blonds voice chimed in" and it'd be nice having some familer faces around, even if we just met yesterday" Lucy said, holding her hand which now had a pink Fairy Tail marker on the top.

The three decided to give in and try" I guess we could, just for awhile" Natsu said, truthfully under different circumstances he would love to stay; but they'd have to leave before a decade past.

"Alright!" Lucy cheered as she practically dragged them over to Mira, Happy as well who was drooling at fish but he was punished at the moment.

The cat got his mark on his back, the same green as his little green sack.

Sayla got hers in purple on her right thigh, as Natsu got his on his arm in red.

They had to admit they were pretty cool, the four deciding to talk to Mira to learn more about the guild.

"Do you guys have a red head and a ice wizard?" Sayla asked what Natsu had noticed the day before.

Mira nodded" Yeah, Erza and Gray though they left for a job in Hargion yesterday" the barmaid spoke as she cleaned a few glasses.

"Erza as in Titania?" Sayla asked, now that alas was familer.

She and Natsu had heard about rumors of a strong female wizard that went by the title, Titania.

"That's the one!" Mira smiled.

"So what gives, why is Erza so well known?" Lucy asked the two, Happy had secretly gone off to eat a fish.

He was in a corner eating his shame, as he would soon hide his shame.

"Well we heard that she's one of the strongest female wizards and then Natsu wanted to find her and fight her, so I dragged him halfway across Fiore to get that idea out of his head" Sayla awnsered as she wasn't joking, and that made Lucy sweatdropped.

"Do you guys always treat eachother this way?" the blond asked, meaning about their weird quirks.

Natsu nodded" Well when you've know someone as long as me and Sayla have, you get used to it" he shrugged, looking around for his little buddy.

"So, how long have you two known eachother?" Mira pipped in, still cleaning as it was a natural motion.

"A long time" Sayla smiled, _longer than any of you could imagine_ , she thought to herself.

"Yeah, we met as kids when I was looking for any signs of Igneel" it hadn't been a happy meeting that was for sure.

If someone were to compare the Sayla of now to her past, the two would be unrecognizable.

"So childhood friends, that's sweet" Mira giggled, the group not knowing her double meaning.

For the barmaid was one of the most notorious people when it came to love intrest and matchmaking.

At least at the moment, one day in the future another would come with a far more crazed mind.

"So when did you guys pick up Happy?" Lucy asked as she was able to find the blue cat in a corner, depression lines over his head muttering something about his shame.

"Around eight years ago, he litrally fell from the sky" Sayla motioned and then as Natsu was distracted watching the cat, she bonked him over the head" Like that" she said simply the others laughing dryly.

"Oh come on! I didn't do anything" Natsu rubbed his head trying to glare at the woman, who just gave the most innocent face she could muster.

Lucy and Mira just chuckled to themselves, in amusement at their antics.

"So, do you four have a place to stay?" Mira asked, most who came to Fairy Tail weren't local and needed time to accommodate.

The three at the table looked at eachother before shaking their heads"We'll think of something Natsu and I do have enough to find accommodations until something permanent can be thought of" Sayla almost reached to tap her currently hidden horns before catching herself.

It wasn't like they didn't have the jewel, four hundred years was a long time to build of a stash for times like these.

"You can stay at the guild until you have enough jewel for your own place, a few people who joined didn't have a place to stay at first" Mirajane exsplained, still smiling.

"That'd be great!" Lucy sighed, she needed the time to find an apartment hopefully cheap.

"There's also Fairy Hill's, it's a bit expensive and only girls are allowed" Mira said, speaking mostly to Sayla and Lucy.

"That's fine, Natsu and I will find a place" The two hadn't been apart since they met, save arguments were one of them ran off.

Or when they took jobs that required separation.

Before anything else could be said the guild doors opened, revealing a familer ice wizard and red head.

"We have returned!" Erza shouted as everyone froze then breathed a sigh of relief.

Realizing the red head didn't know about their current brawl.

"Why'd everyone look so scared for a moment?" Sayla asked Mira who giggled.

"Erza has that effect on people" the barmaid shrughed.

"I see" Sayla nodded as she looked to Natsu and grabbed him by the scarf.

"Hey Sayla! What ya doing?!" the boy was utterly confused.

"Hey! Don't leave me!" Happy yelled as he flew after the duo leaving Lucy sitting at the bar with a sweatdrop.

"Somehow I don't think this is gonna end well" the blond chuckled, watching the three get out of the guild as Erza and Gray approached the bar.

 **(With Natsu and Sayla)**

"Can you tell me what's going on?" Natsu asked as the demoness finally let him go.

"Nothing, we just needed the time to speak in private, it's on the matter of shelter" Sayla said, as they needed to find a place to stay.

"We could just build something, remember what happened the last time we tried living in a human town" Natsu deadpanned at the memory, it had not ended well.

The building had been destroyed by one of his, untamed abilities which had happenes to be his thorned vines.

As if being giant vines wasn't bad enough, they just had to have thorns.

"You propose we build a house from scratch? Where would we even find a place? And why would we? We will move on in about a decade" Sayla raised an eyebrow at her friends idea.

"Well it would be nice to have a roof over our heads for the next ten years, that way I could have an endless stash of fish!" Happy drooled at the idea.

"Come on! Igneel showed me how to build shelter, how hard could a house be!" Naysu smiled as Sayla gave him a pointed look.

"Do you really want me to awnser that!?" she put her hands on her hips.

"Not really, and I know the perfect place! the outskirts of Magnolia their probability still forest and that way it won't matter if I accidentally break something!" Natsu was sure he had a smart idea, it wouldn't matter if vines, wind, fire, lightning, levitation, water, blades and eveything else under the sun happened.

The worst thing was leveling the forest but no one would be hurt.

Except a firestorm but there was no way he'd be that unlucky right?

Sayla put a hand to her head and sighed" Alright, but you better be prepared to work, that means you Happy" the demoness glared at the sometimes lazy cat.

"Eh! But!" Happy wasn't able to finish.

"Alright lets go!" Natsu cheered grabbing the cat out of the air and brgan to take the lead.

"This is a terrible idea" Sayla muttered.

"Hey, Maybe we'll finally have a place for Lullaby to visit" Natsu grinned as Happy shuddered.

"No way! He always destroys my fish!" the cat yelled as the two began to bicker.

Sayla sighed at the memory of the wood demon who was also a deadly demon flute, yes they were totally screwed.

They had met him during their travels, he was oddly alot like them in abilities; which was when they realized their powers were a sort of Cursed power.

Didn't make them any easier to control, and Lullaby had to much fun terrorizing small rural villages to even come with them.

Though Natsu was able to track him, sometimes she wondered if the flute just followed them around.

Bring on the angry mob now, she hoped she made the right decision.

There would be awnsers in Fairy Tail, just not the ones they were looking for.


	3. Bonding and Idiots

**Bonding and** **Idiots**

It had been two weeks since they joined Fairy Tail, and Sayla had to admit that despite her early suspicions.

The guild wasn't as bad she she thought it would be, sure a few asked where they came from.

What was their magic, would Sayla go out on a date with them.

Sayla refusing the latter, she held no intrest in mortals after all.

As for the other questions she just lied and told half truths, keeping her demonic self a secret as well as her other magic.

She usually hung around Lucy and had recently made a new acquaintance as well, a short girl named Levy who used Solid Scrip magic.

She was more of a bookworm than a fighter, but that suited Sayla just fine.

As she, Lucy and Sayla would often have many discussions about books or history, where Lucy would become loss as Sayla did have a vast knowledge of it.

She was suprised by how much Levy knew as well, and seeing how Natsu never took interest in this she was glad to speak to someone who was; even though she had always promised to never get close to a human.

Speaking of Natsu the dragon slayer easily fit into the guild, his competitive nature causing most guild brawls now a days; she could only pity Makarov though as Natsu was rather destructive.

And for some reason gained a rivalry with the ice mage Gray, the two would argue for the strangest reasons or no good reason.

Which would lead to Erza knocking Gray out and Natsu to just go along with it, Sayla had to admit.

She liked not having to smack Natsu over the head for his stupidity, and since Erza seemed to enjoy it more power to her.

It wasn't like she was actually hurting him...much, she was stronger than most human wizard's that was for sure.

The only grey spot in their current two weeks of getting to know the guild, Natsu had been serious about finding Lullaby.

Said demon in flute form was currently hiding somewhere in the guild, she had told that fire breathing moron it was a bad idea.

For one, Lullaby was a demon and number two, Why the hell did he want Lullaby around in the first place!

There were only two reasons they ever looked for that wooden menace, for a once a century visit or a favor that included his unique skill.

But then again it could be worse, least he agreed not to actively search for Deliora.

Unlike Lullaby who they had an agreement with, Deliora liked killing to much to even talk with them; that and he wasn't the smartest demon around.

Why her?!

She banged her head on the table and groaned, in annoyance" Natsu do something stupid again? Or did Happy leave fish in your outfit?" Sayla looked up at Lucy who sat down next to her at the table she was at.

The demoness just chuckled" Natsu did something stupid again, If I had jewel for how many time's he has I would be rich" given the time frame she would be to.

Then again she and Natsu sorta were with their stash, but who knew when jewel would no longer be the currency and change again.

Lucy just laughed" What did he do now?" The blond was always up for a story about the dragon slayer.

He seemed to have the strangest ways to stress Sayla, and she knew first hand as well.

Natsu and Happy had snuck into her new apartment last week, and Sayla had shown up; pumled both and dragged them out.

Of course she had also come in uninvited but it was to get the two morons out, before any damage could be done to her apartment.

"Invited an old acquaintance of ours to the house without consulting me, this friend of ours happens to enjoy Natsu's varity of chaos and I for one don't need to babysit them both" Only minus fire and add death flute to the mix.

She actually needed this town alive, as she had threatened Lullaby with destruction if he tried anything.

The flute only complied because both Natsu and herself were stronger than the demon flute.

And the fact that he didn't see any reason to kill this town, at least not today; maybe tomorrow or someday.

He'd someday get around to it, he already put a sleep curse in the place he was in before.

Least they completed the house, it was actually a nice place, secluded, far and quiet.

Lucy winced" Ouch, two Natsu's that's gotta hurt" one Natsu was enough as she looked around.

She noticed the slayer was downing several plates of food, Happy on the table doing the same with fish.

But as she turned back to Sayla she could of sworn she saw three purple eyes, but they quickly vanished.

"You know what you need! A break how about we go on a job, just us girls!" Lucy offered as Sayla looked at the blond.

She blinked wondering if she heard right, Sayla had gone on jobs the week before.

But with Natsu and Happy, course the job was rather easy seeing as all they wanted was for them to clear part of a dying forest.

"If you want, but we better be quick before Natsu realize's what were up to" She knew him all to well, he'd beg to come with them.

And for the first time in 400 yrs, they both had new people to befriend and speak to.

Sayla wanted to make the best of it, before they would be forced to leave again.

She did admit to herself, she would miss Lucy and Levy; the two loved literature just as much as she did.

And were her first real human friends, but getting to close would just hurt them all in the end; Sayla knew the idea that she and Natsu just up and left would be easier on them.

Maybe faking their deaths so they wouldn't come searching.

The demoness shook her head, she still had ten more years to think of something.

The two walked up to the request board, Sayla didn't mind getting her hands dirty but she had learned in the past two weeks; Lucy didn't exactly enjoy fighting request.

As the blond had gone with Erza on a job last week, Sayla had never heard someone complain so much.

She finally saw one that was perfect "How about this one" Sayla pulled the paper off and showed it to Lucy.

 _500,000 Jewel_

 _Help, overgrowing plants have taken over crops and town_

Lucy looked at it before gazing at Sayla" Plant's, sounds easy enough and you get to fight them so to speak" she giggled, knowing that even though Sayla wasn't as wild as Natsu.

She was to much of a warrior to be doing simple jobs that bored her.

"Agreed, let's show Mirajane before Natsu or Happy decide to follow us" Sayla hurried the blond, pushing her towards the barmaid.

"Were taking this job!" Lucy smiled as she showed Mira the request.

Makarov was at a meeting leaving Mira in charge of job request" Of course, just you two today!" she smiled.

Sayla no longer shivered, but she felt all kind's of wrong still whenever she was around Mira.

She was just to sweet, it unnerved her to no end.

That and now that it had been so long she began to notice a certain smell and feel.

If Sayla didn't know Mira was human, she would have swore the barmaid was some sort of demon.

"Yep, we need a girls only job" Lucy giggled, as Mira just smiled.

"Well you can go on your way, have fun!" The barmaid waved to the two who quickly left so Natsu wouldn't notice.

Speaking of Natsu he had been waiting for Sayla and Lucy to get distracted, now he could put his plan into action.

They had learned much about the guild, but there was one thing that had intrigued Natsu.

On the second floor were jobs classified as S-class, only S-class wizards could take them.

Which Natsu found unfair, he held back on purpose in the guild brawls or else risk hurting someone.

Course he wouldn't mind actually fighting Erza for real, mostly he just let her push him around to keep up an image.

As everyone in the guild was afraid of the red head, and while she was a bit scary assertive.

It wasn't like she was gonna kill them.

Well, maybe she would once she found out what he was planning.

But lucky him she was out on a job, and not due til later that night.

And Sayla was goimg on a job with Lucy, so that meant his death wouldn't happen for another twenty four hours.

S-class missons were suppose to be to dangerous for a normal wizard, keyword meaning normal as Natsu had centuries of experience; course no one knew that which sucked.

He had no idea how to become S-class and whenever he asked Erza she'd say when it was time, but he already had a plan on how to steal a job.

And it all relied on a certain demon flute he had snuck into the guild, Lullaby wasn't just able to play death songs.

He could as his name suggested still play regular old sleep spells, which is what Natsu had planned.

 **"Your gonna owe me big time kid" The deep voice of the demonic flute spoke in a whisper, blending with the wooden table he was under.**

"Yeah, but Sayla and Lucy are gone so this is our chance" Natsu whispered back, having already warned Happy about what would happen.

As Natsu gave a silent signal, as far as anyone would know they suddenly fell asleep and wouldn't notice the missing job until Natsu was long gone.

While all Lullaby could think was **' I get ordered around by a child'** it was a rather ironic situation.

Well it was better than Deliora, last he checked the guy was trapped in ice forever.

 **(Lucy and Sayla)**

The two were at the train station buying their tickets as Lucy looked at Sayla.

"What is it?" the demoness asked, wondering why Lucy was giving her that look.

"I was wondering, do you have any other clothes or is that your only outfit?" the blond asked as she blushed realizing how that could be taken as rude.

Sayla just smiled" Just a few extra's of these, I never saw a reason to really change" she used to wear a purple kimono that was just as short as her current one.

But after a century she decided to change it.

As Sayla shook her head she noticed a strange gleam in Lucy's eye" Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked getting a bit nervous as they began searching for their train.

"Oh, no reason" The blond sing songed, a large sceming grin was on her face.

"Why do I feel like I'm doomed she sighed, as she saw there train.

They went inside as it would be a four hour trip, though Sayla was glad she wasn't going to be stuck watching Natsu moan about how he hated trains.

But as she thought that she also felt a bit lonely, even though Lucy was sitting right across from her.

And as the train began to move she brgan to feel a bit uneasy, _I wanted to get away for a bit but now'_ the realization of what she was doing finally hit her.

Unknown to her, discomfort was begining to show on her face.

"Hey you okay? You look like your going to be sick" Lucy asked the demoness, wondering what was wrong.

Sayla tried her best to compose herself as she took a breath and let it out" Sorry, I know I agreed but I just realized that for the first time since I can remember; Natsu isn't with me" part of her was happy to be free of her over excitable friend for awhile.

The other part of her was terrified, what if she messed up and ruined everything! What if her horns or powers slipped out! What if!

Her thought's were stopped by Lucy, as she felt her sit beside her.

"Sayla it's okay, you said you've known eachother for a long time is this the first time you guys have actually been apart?" Lucy asked, trying to calm the woman down.

As she knew Sayla probably hadn't noticed, but the dark haired woman had begun to hyperventilate.

Sayla nodded" Since we met, we haven't been apart except when we'd get mad at eachother but it was never for long" she explained.

Lucy nodded" So, how did you guys meet we have time to kill and I'd love to know!" she smiled brightly trying to distract Sayla and get to know the mysterious woman more.

For as nice as she was, she and Natsu were very secretive when it came to their past.

Sayla looked at Lucy, wondering how to get around twlling but then again.

It would distract her from her current panic attack, she decided to choose the decision that wouldn't leave her in panic.

"Well it was a year after Natsu had started searching for Igneel" she didn't like remembering to much of her life in that village.

"I had been living in the village for awhile now, I never knew my parents I was raised with the other orphans; but no one really liked me so I never had any friends" she looked outside as despite knowing they were all gone, she could remember it so clearly.

Lucy tilted her head" I'm sorry Sayla, I shouldn't have asked" She tried to apologize, though she could relate with growing up alone.

When her mother died everything had changed, she never had friends as a child if anything Natsu, Sayla and Happy were her first besides her Spirits.

"No it's fine I suppose it is helping my anxiety, it is my own fualt" Sayla chuckled, she never realized how much she relied on Natsu for companionship and recently Happy.

When you lived as long as she did, you became attached to another like you.

She never really realized that she was so afraid of the world, she had built it around the only constant in hers.

"No, It's mine maybe this was a bad idea" Lucy sighed feeling a bit guilty that she had upset the other.

Sayla waved a hand" No, you've actually made me realize something and this job is something we both need" she nodded, even if she still felt some anxiety it would pass.

Lucy sighed" If your sure" she tried to see what Sayla would say.

The demoness nodded" Yes, now were was I" she smiled a bit ready to continue the story, as this would be alright.

She had all the time in the world after all, but a tiny little nagging part in the back of her brain decided to remind her that she didn't.

At least her time with Lucy.

 **(Back at the Guild)**

"Did ya get it little buddy!" Natsu grinned as he had been waiting for the exceed outside the guild.

Lullaby was currently pretending to be a normal wooden flute, wondering where his life had gone wrong meeting this brat.

"Yeah! Here, I grab the first one I saw!" Happy handed the paper over to Natsu, as the dragon slayer looked it over.

Happy noticed his expression changed from a grin to serious.

"What is it?" Happy asked settling down next to Lullaby, mostly to make sure he didn't do something to his fish.

The flute demon seemed to sense this and made his eyes glow slightly as the cat freaked.

That never got old.

"It's a place called Galuna Island, their under some sort of curse" Natsu couldn't help the possibilities that went through his head.

Was it someone like him, Sayla, Lullaby and Deliora?

"You think it's like your guy's powers?" Happy asked as Lullaby was listening.

 **"Did you say Galuna Island" the flute spoke lowely, as he knew Natsu could easily hear him.**

"Yeah, that's what the job request says" Natsu showed it to the flute, as luckily no one was awake or around to see.

 **"There's rumor's about that island, that it's home to monster's only death awaits those who go" the flute purposely trying to frighten them as Happy freaked.**

"What!" Happy yelled looking at Natsu.

"I can fight you without breaking a sweat, monster's are nothing!" Natsu proclaimed, then again he and Sayla had been called that offten in the past.

Pretty silly for a monster to fear another monster, he though a bit darkly.

 **"Your funeral" hopefully, the demon flute thought.**

He never had to have interactions with the rest of the Etherious, but the slayer didn't seem to understand the meaning of 'Leave me alone'.

"Hey Natsu, why'd you even wanna take an S-class request? Were gonna get in big trouble when master gets back" Happy asked wondering why Natsu had even wanted to, it wasn't for the jewel his friend hadn't even glanced at it.

"Because they sound cool, and cause Erza doesn't tell me how to be S-class" He pouted a bit, similar to how he acted around Sayla at times.

He wondered how she was doing with Lucy, they had never really joined anyone else on jobs they just stuck to their cozy group.

He hoped she was alright, he didn't like it when they were apart but if they were going to not be found out; they had to take jobs with the others.

' _Not that I'll ever take a job with ice princess'_ He internally smirked at the insult, he just liked messing with the guy.

It was fun having someone who couldn't easily make him stop his antics, even if he ended up getting a lump on the head from Erza punching him.

"Your gonna get us kicked out, and then Sayla is gonna kill us you do know that right" Happy deadpanned, they were so doomed.

"We'll burn that bridge when we get to it, now lets get going before Lullabies spell wears off" Natsu smirked taking off as Happy was going to follow.

"Cross that bridge not burn it" Happy corrected when he felt a chill go down his spine.

Lullaby was looking at him, as he set himelf inside Happy's pack.

"Hey! What are you doing! I promise I'm not gonna use you for a scratching post!" Happy cried afraid of what the demon flute would do to him.

 **Lullaby would have rolled his eyes if he had any" Natsu brings me here away from my terrorizing, I'm going now mush cat!" The flute ordered.**

Happy freaked again" Alright! Alright!" the cat whimpered, why him?

Those were the thoughts that ran through Happy's head, unknown that someone had already been aware of their plan.

While those inside wondered how they fell asleep, most just chalked it up to Mystogan.

While a few to the booze, the heat or just didn't question it.

Mirajane looked around, she didn't know if it was her unusable magic.

But that sleep hadn't been normal, as she looked around she noticed Natsu was gone.

That was strange, she exspected him to stick around until Sayla and Lucy came back later.

Someone else was missing to, but she didn't know who.

With a shake of her head the barmaid went back to work, she'd remember eventually.

What she didn't realize was what had happened under the guild's noses, as someone who had been on the second floor did.

They'd been watching the two since they had decided to join, and this just proved his theory.

There was something different about those two, one of their obvious traits.

Neither one let off alot of magical power, which was odd seeing as both didn't look weak.

There was something going on, but they wouldn't worry to much as they had plans of their own.

Maybe they could even use Natsu or Sayla, everyone had their price.

 **(Lucy and Sayla)**

The demoness became ridged, as she looked outside as Lucy who had dozed off after the three our mark woke up.

"What is it? Are we there yet?" she asked the other who had a serious look on her face.

"I don't know why, but I feel like Natsu just did something really really stupid" She told Lucy, her voice gaining that edge that made the blond twitch.

If she was right, Natsu was going to be nothing but a scarf and some shreds.

Just like Erza, Lucy learned quickly what certain expressions on Sayla's face meant.

She patted the demoness shoulder" Nothing we can do if he has, but you can kill him when we get back" she smiled knowing that maybe it was just Sayla missing him.

Course Sayla could be right then she'd so let her beat up the flame headed idiot.

Though, she thought back to what Sayla had told her.

How she was ostracized by her village because of her shadow magic, how Natsu came along the only person who didn't treat her differently.

She could understand Sayla's earlier anxiety, by the sound of it she had grown with Natsu as a sort of support.

Even if Sayla was the more mature of the two, they complimented eachother.

"So how about we pass some more time, like the book you started yesterday" Lucy spoke up, as she tried to get Sayla's mind off anything about Natsu.

"Oh, of course it's getting rather intresting" Sayla began as soon the two were locked in conversation, completely forgetting their thoughts.

When they returned, a certained dragon slayer was going to be hunted down.

 **I could have made several chapter's exsplaining those two weeks but to be honest, I made this for fun so not gonna take it seriously and just let my imagination flow which is why it seemed rushed.** **I've found it easier and I don't stress unlike my other fanfics which stress me so badly I get writers block**

 **I like Lullaby, wanted to have him around more and since this is an AU universe meh, They have met Deliora but like I said don't interact with him since he kinda is a demon of destruction**. **Also the real reason Lullaby listens is because he feels like he should, it's an unconscious reaction of END**

 **Also, Who else is intrested on who will be the first to discover their identities**


	4. The Demons and the Weeds

**The Demons and the Weeds**

"I hate this" Natsu groaned they were currently on a train to Hargion, they'd need a boat to get to the island.

Something Natsu was dreading, course Happy wouldn't be able to carry him and Lullaby was out of the question.

That and the wood demon said he didn't need root rot.

All Happy could do was pat his friends head, Lullaby remaining quiet inside Happy's sack.

The demon knew they were being followed, he could sensed it.

 **(Lucy and Sayla)**

The two walked out of the train station, as they didn't get far before noticing the place's state.

Weeds and all kinds of plant life were covering houses, breaking the ground as it looked more like plantville.

"Sheesh, they weren't kidding when they said plants took over everything!' Lucy exclaimed in shock.

"Let's first find the one who ordered the request, then we'll try and find out what caused this" Sayla nodded, she had a hunch something from a few years ago.

But she couldn't be sure, so she and Lucy went asking around town to anyone who would talk to them.

The one who had sent the request had been a woman, apperenently she was the towns herbalist as they found themselves at her shop.

The place was the only one that wasn't covered in any weeds or grasses.

Walking inside many smells asulted their noses and Sayla fought the urge to gag.

"There is such a thing as to much perfume" Lucy spoke nasally as she held her nose.

Sayla could only agree, as they looked at the place.

When she turned at some flowers, she screamed.

Lucy screamed out of reflex" Why are we screaming!" the blond yelled as she noticed why and soon thats all that filled the room.

"Both of you QUIET!!!" Both girls shut their mouths at the elderly voice.

An old woman who could be described as an old crone was in front of them, her face was utterly terrifying.

White hair that looked in need of a wash hung from her scalp, she was dressed in dirt covered robes that might have once been red; holding some strange potion that seemed to change color in the light.

"A-are you the herbalist?" Lucy asked as both girls held onto eachother.

Sayla was a bit embarrassed, she had seen worse things and an old crone had scared her.

'Then again she was just staring at us, watching' Sayla though to herself a bit unnerved.

"Bah, yer scaring my plants" she waved an arm with overgrown nails, as she gently petted a fern speaking to it.

Both girls sweatdropped, was this woman crazy?

"The people said we could find you here, said your the one who sent the request to our guild" Sayla spoke up, she could bring corpses to life as puppets and this witch like woman freaked her out.

Natsu could never find out about this, he's never let her live it down.

"What guild ye from?" She looked them both over" Mermaid Heel? Blue Pegasus" She guessed one of those two, seeing at their choice of dress.

"Fairy Tail ma'am" Sayla spoke up, never hearing of those two.

The old woman turned sharply as both shuddered at the took she gave them" Fairy Tail the destructive guild filled with buffoons!" both girls felt themselves shrink as she tore at the guild.

"Y-yes" Lucy whimpered, terrified of what was going to happen next.

"Name's Marigold, go by Mari now a days" the old woman offered her hand happily, as both shook it nervously.

It was official this woman was scary beyond all reason" Marigold?" Sayla asked a bit confused, since the name didn't fit the face.

Marigold pointed to a picture she had hung with several others" Ya know what they say about youth, it withers like a flower" the picture she pointed to was the opposite of the crones.

It was of a beautiful woman with golden spun hair, both girls looked from the picture to the old woman and back.

She certainly didn't age well"Ah, well better tell ye what happened" she placed the potion onto a table as she searched around, placing a book onto the wood.

"Herb spells?" Sayla asked recognizing the writing on the wrinkled cover, it was a rather old book.

"Good eye, see this situation with the flora is partly my own fault" Mari admitted as they looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked less scared but still fearful the woman would suddenly turn again.

"Darn farmer's round here, that's what!" and at that Lucy hid behind Sayla, sheesh the old womans moods were worse than Erza's.

"Let me guess, either something to get rid of bugs or some sort of growing spell right?" Sayla asked quickly figuring it out.

It wasn't like people haven't used magic to try and speed up nature, it usually didn't end well though.

The old woman looked suprised" Ye know much for such a young lass" she then smiled and spoke more softly" if ye are as young" Lucy didn't get it, but Sayla nearly fell over.

There was no way that!? She was stopped from going into full blow panic though.

"I jest, it was a growth spell they wanted the crops to grow faster for the forest creature's were ruining their crops" Mari explained" I told them I'd brew something to keep them away but they didn't listen and now this is the result" she waved a hand outside.

"So what do we do? Cut away the weeds?" Lucy asked, though if it was that simple they wouldn't have sent a request.

"Nay, the spell has taken on a mind of it's own the source is in the very forest they feared" the two tried to ignore the way the elder woman laughed" Something there is causing this outbreak, but any who go in have never comed out" the old woman seemed to enjoy freaking them out.

As now that Sayla had her bearings it was only Lucy that kept hiding" So we have to go and find this thing?" the blond asked dreading the awnser.

"Yes, when ye return the reward is yours" with that the crone closed her book and walked into another room before calling out" try not to get eaten" then silence.

Both girls sweatdropped" She purposely lied on the request" Sayla muttered, the paper didn't mention this.

Both girls walked outside as Lucy groaned" I don't know what's more scary that old lady or whatever we have to find" the blond frowned.

"It would be nice to have more information though I can tell you this much Lucy" The blond looked at her dark haired friend as she gazed into the forest not to far away.

"What?" she asked, a sense of uneasiness filling her.

"Whatever hide's in the woods, reeks of darkness" it wasn't a very strong feel, Lucy didn't seem to notice at all.

But for Sayla, her demonic self fed off that sort of thing for her curse.

It was a rather chilling feel, and she could only wonder what awaited them in that forest.

Meanwhile in that very same shop in a small room, a young woman in green robes and golden spun hair lay unconscious, the old crone just smiled.

This would prove if she was correct, if it really was her.

 **(Natsu and Happy)**

"Seriously!" Natsu sighed as another sailor refused to take him to the island.

He'd been asking around for over an hour and everytime he mentioned Galuna Island, they'd freak out and run away.

"Galuna Island must be really scary if everyone's so afraid of it" Happy flew beside Natsu, Lullaby still hanging from his pack.

He kept quiet as he could see the person who followed them.

"Which is probably a good thing, you'll be lucky if master doesn't kick you out of the guild for this" A new voice spoke as Natsu and Happy turned around.

A very familer face, causing Natsu to frown" What are you doing here stripper" the ice mage had a habit of taking off his clothes without realizing he was doing it, it just added to the list of insults.

"You heard me, to drag your sorry butt back to the guild" as Gray was already activating his magic.

"And how are you gonna make me!" Natsu smirked his own fire around his fist.

"You come back now and master might go easy on you guys" an icy mist was already forming.

"No way, I'm gonna find out what's so important about these S-class quest and your not stopping me!" Natsu was serious, as the slight jarring of negative emotions was unlocking an ability.

Before either could start swinging a new voice came in" Hey, are you the wizard who's been asking about Galuna Island" they turned to see a tan bearded man on a boat.

"Yeah" Natsu said wondering why he was asking, as the man looked around then pointed to his boat.

"Hop right in!" The man smiled as Natsu, Happy and Gray looked suprise.

"Seriously!" the fire mage and exceed exclaimed, but before they could move.

"I'm still here you know!" Gray yelled as before he could react, he felt something hit him behind the head knocking him out.

The tan skinned man blinked as Happy sighed, a thin vine was currently returning into the concrete as Natsu swung a knocked out Gray over his shoulder.

"Well we can't have him tell the others, If Sayla found out!" Both Natsu and Happy shuddered, and even Lullaby couldn't help a small chill go down his wooden frame.

That saying Hell have no Fury than a womans Warth, it was true.

"Though hey Mr, you got any rope" the man pointed to the rope holding the boat in place.

Natsu gave a rather evil smile" Alright, this adventure is happening!" and they hadn't even begun to move a few feet before he became motion sick, while Happy tied up Gray couldn't have him escaping anytime soon.

"So why are you willing to take us to Galuna Island, everyone seems scared of it" Happy asked as the man remained silent, the cat sweatdropped and decided to help Natsu.

He kept repeating it would be over soon enough, Lullaby kept an eye on the man and Gray but mostly the man.

There was something weird about him, but Lullaby just couldn't place it.

The sea was calm and all they could do was wait.

 **(Lucy and Sayla)**

"I want out of here! Let's just leave!" Lucy whined as she walked beside Sayla who sighed.

"It was only a spider Lucy, a rather harmless one it's more afraid of you than you are of it" Sayla tried to calm her friend.

"Their just so! Uggg!" Lucy shuddered, she hated bugs and all this.

The forest looked fine when they were outside of it, but once they began to search things began to get creepy.

And no matter how much Lucy kept telling herself it was her imagination, she swore they were being watched.

Sayla was no better, all her senses were on high alert as things moved.

Once in awhile she caught a vine moving one way, a bush moving, something was leading them and it wasn't friendly.

Soon something began to whisper in a slippery voice.

 _'Come play!'_

 _'So hungry'_

 _'Suck them dry'_

Both girls froze as they stood back to back looking around, Lucy held a golden key in her shaking hand.

"You heard that right! There's something out there!" Lucy was hyperventilating, as they walked in circles.

Though something began to make its move, as before Lucy could react Sayla cut a vine with her magic.

"Quick summon your spirit!" Sayla told Lucy as the forest seemed to come alive, sending all manner of vine's towards the girls.

"Open gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" Lucy's key began to glow, as with a chime of a bell the spirit was summoned.

"Moo! Lonely Miss Lucy, I can't see how that can be true with a rockin bod like yours" The perverted spirit said as Lucy deadpanned, the cow was obviously ignoring the situation.

"Just attack the vines!" she yelled as the large cowman smiled, grabbing the large battle axe on his back.

"Moowing them down!" the cow made a rather lame pun, as he swung his battle axe.

"You know when you showed him to me last week!" Sayla called out to Lucy as she jumped to escape a vine.

"Yeah!" Lucy said as she pulled out her whip, the vines just matching her slash per slash.

"I never thought he'd be such a pervert!" Sayla said as a vine wrapped around her arm, another followed and soon she was being held up in mid air.

"Sayla! Taurus, cut the vine's!" Lucy called to her spirit, as she kept attacking with her whip.

"I'm sorry miss Lucy! But I can't moove!" Taurus was completely surrounded, everytime he cut down vines more just seem to appear.

"Why you! Let go!" Sayla was about to rip the vine's to shreds when she remembered, she had to hold back so she'd pretend to be caught" This isn't a tentacle hentai damn it!" she yelled as Lucy sweatdropped.

It was as if these plant's knew as flowers attached to the vine's began to appear, only these flowers had teeth and mouths.

"Eww, get away!" Lucy was becoming overwhelmed, as she heard a family sound, she turned to see Taurus disappearing back to the spirit world.

One of the vine's had grown thorns and struck the cow, as that was all it took as the vines began to wrap around Lucy.

"I can't break them!" Sayla growled as she tried her shadow magic, but it didn't work they couldn't be cut.

"This plant has a sick sense of humor!" Lucy yelled trying to reach her keys, as they were both being held in mid air.

"Oh I'll show it sick!" Sayla bared her teeth, as seeing Lucy preoccupied with her own vine's.

Slowly shadows began to ooze ontp the plants holding her up, destroying them.

Sayla soon turned towards Lucy, hold back, she reminded herself" Lucy hold still!" Sayla called out to the blond.

"Shadow Blade's" the shadows on the ground seemed to jump to life, as they sliced through the vines releasing the blond.

"I'm so done with this mission" Lucy groaned fallimg to her knee's.

"If we were attacked it means we are getting closer, come on avoiding the situation won't help anyone" with that Sayla took the lead once again.

Lucy taking to staying close to the woman, Sayla was looking around more of those flowers kept whispering.

She looked down at her hands and frowned, this was a bad idea.

She should of told Lucy to go back, she and Natsu tended to hold back to the point were they suppressed their magic power.

And it became annoying at time's like now as she couldn't let loose, or else risk Lucy's safety or compromise her true nature.

Slowly they approached an area smothered in darkness, patches of light was the only becone in darkness.

This wasn't good, Sayla's magic didn't work as well in pure darkness, a shadow still needed light.

They began to hear a gurgling soumd" uh, am I going crazy or do you hear that to?" Lucy asked Sayla who nodded.

"Whatever attacked us is here" she spoke as she winced, she looked down seeing she had stepped into a small stream.

Finally more sunlight was making it's way in, as they finally found the source.

In front of them was a large flower bulb, several vines whipped around as toothed flowers hissed when they saw the girls.

"It's a giant flower?" Lucy finally felt her fear rush away as she looked at the bulb.

How was something so harmless, the cause of so much trouble.

She soon got her awnser as the bulb began to twist open, showing a long tounge like vine and teeth.

It let out a blood curdling shriek as both girls covered their ear's, vine's were soon sent towards them covered in thorns.

Sayla reacted before thinking, her curse stoping the vine's as they were torn off.

It gave her and Lucy enough time to get over their ringing ears, as both girls faced the monstrous flower.

Lucy held up another key as she opened a gate, Sayla didn't pay attention as she used her shadow magic to create shadow lances.

They tore through the vine's but didn't help her hit the bud, she saw Lucy using her whip again.

And her spirit, Virgo ans Sayla couldn't help but slightly sweatdrop as she wrapped darkness around her hand, beforw creating claws.

Ripping through the endless vine's, Virgo for being the maiden acted like a masochist.

But she did have the ability to tunnel underground, tunnel...

"Lucy! Have Virgo tunnel under the bulb, if we disconnect the roots it won't stand a chance!" She yelled at the blond ripping through the vine's, the thorns cut her skin as the tooth flowers ripped at her sleeve's.

Lucy nodded as Virgo soon was gone underground, both girl's kept fighting the plant life.

As soon their was a rumble, the open bulb was thrown into the air it's roots snapping from the ground.

"Alright, let's hit it!" Sayla smiled as Lucy nodded.

"Time to get out of this creepy forest!" She used he whip as it snapped more roots.

Virgo jumped up and slamed a leg down as the plant shrieked in what seemed anger, Sayla was determined to just be rid of it.

As before it could get it's defenses back up, she carefully changed her hands into her demonic claws hiding them in her shadow magic.

The tounge like vine lashed out as she got close, wrapping around her neck trying to suffocate her.

Reaching out she tore at the vine, as she soon reached the open bulb giving it one last look before tearing it in half.

The minute it died all the vine's and flowers began to wilt and die.

Unknown to the two back at the town, everything that was made by the spell was begining to die as well.

Quickly changing her hands back Sayla fell to her knee's trying to catch her breath.

"Sayla! Are you okay!?" Lucy asked her friend, Virgo beside her.

"Fine, I've been through worse" Course she didn't have to hold back on those types of fights.

Before Lucy could speak Virgo beat her to it" Now that the task is done, is it time for my punishment?" The pink haired maiden asked Lucy.

The girl's sweatdropped" just go home!" Lucy told her officially done for the day as she fell on her butt beside Sayla.

"I'm actually afraid of what she'll do if one of us actually does what she wants" Sayla said.

Both girls were silent for a moment, then burst out laughing.

Despite fighting a monster fight, it had been alot of fun.

Sayla just kept laughing, she hadn't even felt alone with Lucy the separation being kept at bay.

This really had been a good idea.

 **(Natsu and Happy)**

"So how'd you find us?" Happy asked a tied up struggling Gray.

The ice mage glared at the cat" Because the idiot isn't as subtle as he thinks he is! And did you really have to tie me up!" he yelled at the cat and a motion sick Natsu.

"We had to make sure you wouldn't try to escape" Natsu groaned through his sickness, exsplaining his logic.

A very large tick mark appeared on Grays head" Where the hell could I possibly go!" they were in the middle of the ocean.

"Couldn't you freeze the ocean and walk on the ice?" Happy asked, securing Lullaby as he began to slip out.

Gray gave the exceed a suprised look then thought about it" yeah actually, not forever the current would break it but" he was suprised by the cat who for the past two weeks, acted as immature as Natsu said something so smart.

"So how'd you hunt us" Natsu groaned, holding his mouth" down?" he asked Gray.

"Sayla and Lucy happen to go on a job, the very same week you stopped bugging Erza about S-class quest; then you showed up with that flute" He nodded to Lullaby, he didn't know what sort of fute it was.

But it bugged him, brought back a feeling he never wanted to remember and was sort of creepy with it's skull design.

"You saw it!" Happy thought they were sneaky.

"Right before everyone fell asleep flame brain over their left, wasn't hard to figure out you guys were up to something" Gray exsplained his detective work, he and Natsu were always arguing ever since he joined the guild.

But he saw the dragon slayer as a sort of friend, not that he would ever admit it.

"How'd you know we went to Hargion though? We could have gone anywhere" Natsu asked, he was ready to pass out why did the universe hate him so.

"I figured you probably planned all this to take an S-class quest, the last train went to Hargion and here we are" Gray shrugged" you wouldn't risk doing something this stupid if Master, Erza or Sayla were around" the dragon slayer winced at Gray's words.

"Just wanna know, not like were gonna die" Natsu muttered turning to look at Gray before going back to being sick.

 _'Well not like I can die anyway, well normally'_ Natsu could take hits that would kill any human, course Gray didn't know that.

He was actually a bit impressed the ice mage figured out his scheme, not that he'd ever admit it ever, ever, ever not in a million years which was possible.

He had no idea why he was immortal, Sayla because she was a demon; as far as they knew time couldn't kill them nor wounds.

"Beside's the request...was from three year's ago, your telling me...you guys let that curse go...on so long" Natsu, said between bouts of nausea.

It seemed a bit to long for a request to be ignored.

"Which is why it was S-class, no one goes near that place!" Gray figured that the dragon that raised Natsu must have knocked his head in one to many time's, for him to be this stupid.

"Seems kinda selfish to leave those island people suffering though" Happy spoke up, he hadn't been around as long as his two companions.

But it seemed wrong to ignore a request like that.

Gray said nothing going silent again, the sun would soon set as they were getting closer to Galuna Island.

 **' _He's here'_** **Lullaby had been in a dormant state that past for sleep, as they were on a boat.**

 **But despite the distance he could feel it, the demonic power.**

 **It was weak, so weak that if he weren't a demon from the book of Zeref he would have missed it entirely.**

 **It was a demon who had vanished years ago, the arua was definitely his.**

 ** _'Deliora'_ Was the thought in Lullaby's mind, he looked at the ice mage, their taker and Natsu.**

 **Seemed the island did hold danger, just not the kind they expected.**

 ** _'Deliora if your alive, kill the brat'_ The flute sweatdropped, he was pathetic.**

They would soon arrive.

 **Just to exsplain something, reasons for different personalitys AU**


	5. Demon Time! The Curse of Galuna Island

**Demon Time! The Curse of Galuna Island**

"So you ever going to tell us who you are?" Happy asked the sailor, night had finally arrived and the man hadn't spoken since they got in his boat.

The man who had been silent since agreeing to take them finally spoke" The name is Bobo, and if you must now, I used to be a citizen of Galuna Island."

"Used to be?" Gray asked, as despite being sick Natsu was listening.

The man seemed to suddenly become lost in rather unpleasant thought's before speaking again.

"But I had to flee... I just couldn't take it anymore." He turned to look at the three "I should warn you. Tragedy befalls anyone who sets foot on the island. There's no avoiding it. That is, unless you're able to lift the curse." he warned.

"Why's..eveyone afraid...of the...island?" Natsu got out, he was miserable.

Bobo didn't respond for a moment, before shifting the cloak he had on revealing an arm that wasn't quite human.

"This, this vile demons curse" Bobo spoke, showing them the arm.

Gray was the only one who was actually suprised, Natsu was begining to wish he had brought Sayla.

He had never heard of a curse that turned people into demons.

Things were quiet again before Bobo spoke" We are almost to Galuna Island" he pointed into the distance.

Gray, Happy and Lullaby, even though no one knew about him looked at the island becoming closer.

"Why's the mountain glowing? Happy asked as Natsu didn't even try to move anymore he just wanted off.

"The moon" Gray offered as he turned to the sailor, to ask him about it.

But there was no one, it was as if the man had never been there.

Happy freaked out" Ah! Were'd he go! Did he fall with the fishes!" The cat didn't know what was going on.

As the two looked around only Natsu and Lullaby could see the danger coming towards them.

"Guys" He spoke up, rather weakly as the Cat and ice mage were arguing.

 ** _'I knew this kid would be the death of me' Lullaby thought humorlessly._**

A large wave was coming towards them, as the sound finally alerted Happy and Gray.

They proceeded to freak out, as all they knew was water then darkness.

 **(Lucy and Sayla)**

The two had returned and were pleased to see that all the weeds and vine's, all the overgrown plants had finally returned to normal.

A few people who had heard that they came to help, thanked them as they looked for the herbalist shop.

Walking inside something felt wrong, for Sayla as they looked for Marigold.

"Hey old lady! Were back!" Sayla tried to see if irritating the old crone would make her appear.

No one did.

"Maybe she stepped out?" Lucy offered as an explanation.

It was possible, but Sayla couldn't agree.

The two looked around the shop but all that was there, were plants.

Sayla discovered the back room, it was were the crone had gone as she peeked in hoping she was there.

The crone wasn't but, as she surveyed the area that's when she finally saw the unconscious young woman.

"Lucy! Over here!" Sayla calles out to her friend.

She kneeled next to the woman, as she checked to aee if she was still alive.

She found a pulse and sighed, as narrowed her eyes.

The woman looked familer, really familer.

"Is she okay?" Lucy asked as she walked over.

"Just knocked out" Sayla told her, as the woman began to stir.

"W-what? Who?" the golden haired woman looked at them in confusion, trying to get her baring's.

"Careful, I think you may have suffered injury to your head" Sayla told the woman who looked at her, then her head shot up as both girls stopped her from moving.

"Someone was in my shop! They knocked me out!" The golden haired woman spoke, as she struggled in theeir grip for a moment before calming down.

She gently touched her head as the girl's let go of her" What do you mean? The only person here was the old herbalist who put in the job request" Lucy said, finding this situation strange.

The woman slowly began to stand, stumbling a bit as she began to make her way out.

"No, I was the one who put in the request after that spell went wrong" she made her way towards a table with a chair and sat down" an old woman showed up a few day's before this began"

The golden haired woman looked around" she said she knew the people wanted me to use a spell to help speed up the crops so she helped me" She exsplained" but once it was cast thing's went wrong, the last thing I remember is being hit over the head"

Sayla and Lucy looked at eachother" Wait, you mean that old crone wasn't the herbalist but she sent us out to find the source!" Sayla exsplained, she didn't know what to think.

"I don't know why this old woman did all this, but you said you came for the job?" she asked them.

"Yeah, we just came back from it" Lucy nodded" your spell made a flower turn into some sort of monster plant" the blond told her.

The woman nodded" I see, well thank you for that I'll get your payment in a minute just let me catch my bearings" she smiled as Sayla realized why she looked familer.

"Would your name happen to be Marigold?" the demoness asked the herbalist.

"As a matter of fact yes, how did you know?" she asked.

"The old crone was using it, she showed us one of your pictures on the wall" Sayla nodded towards it" she used your name, which means she wanted to hide her real one" people only did that if they had something to hide.

"Why do you think she lied?" Lucy asked, hoping that it wasn't trouble.

"I don't know, but she's gone now" Sayla sighed, this was going to bug her for awhile now.

"Okay" Marigold spoke as she stood up, and walked over to a counter with a register.

She seemed to be looking for something as she pulled out a small bag.

"Here's your payment, thank you for helping my home" she handed the bag to Sayla" I just wish I knew why that old woman would go through all this trouble" Mari, didn't know and the two wizards didn't either.

"If she returns you can contact the guild, she must have wanted something" Sayla spole as Mari nodded.

"If your ever in the area please come visit, and thank you again" the woman smiled.

"Okay!" Lucy smiled, as the two waved goodbye.

As the two left, a door that wasn't there before began to show itself on a wall.

Mari turned to look at the one who walked out, it was what used to be the old crone.

Instead of the crone though, she had left her disguise for her true form.

The woman had green hair, blue eyes and a mask. Her outfit left much to the imagination, as her hands showed her true nature.

There were talons on hands covered in scales as she resembled a bird, the demon looked at Mari.

"You played the part quite well my dear" she smirked as Marigold looked away.

"I already caused a spell to attract them here, what else do you want" she had no choice but to listen to the demon, she had shown she could easily kill her.

"That's for me to know, just live with the idea I could easily have killed you but decided to let you live" with that wood was splintered as Mari shielded her eyes.

A large hole was in the back of her shop, as she looked down.

She hoped those two girls would be okay.

Outside the demoness looked towards the train station as the last light began to fade, they would get her back.

Sayla's power was one of great usefulness, and it would be needed when they finally attacked.

She had spent to much time with humans, it would one day be time to remind her of the etherious true nature and goal.

But that time was not now, soon though very soon; now they at least knew where she resided.

 _"Well Mard now we know were she is, now all we do is wait"_ the demoness thought to herself.

With that she took her leave, having what she wanted.

 **(Natsu and Happy)**

Natsu knew he was alive, he just didn't know why it was so dark.

Wait, maybe he wasn't alive maybe the motion sickness finally killed him!!

With that motivation he moved, and then looked around as he realized what had happened.

His head had gotten stuck in the sand, as he messed with his hair to get the sand out.

"Happy! Ya here little buddy!?" he stood up and began to call out for his friend.

This continued for another three minutes, before someone's muffled yelling hit his ear's.

It wasn't Happy or Gray, it was a very familer flute as Natsu pulled Lullaby out of the sand.

 **"There's sand in me! I got tossed in water, and your completely fine!" The flute yelled at Natsu.**

"Good to see you to" he muttered.

 **"Don't patronize me!" the demon growled as it began to float on it's own.**

 **He had something to do here now, Deliora.**

Natsu just shook his head, the flute always complained yet never actually took action on his threats.

 **"I have something to do on this island, try not to blow it up!" Lullaby threathened, as he began to float into the jungle.**

"Hey wait! You better find your way back before we leave or your staying here forever!" Natsu called out to the demon as he began to hear voices.

"Natsu! Where are you! Natsu!" Happy's voice called out as the blue cat and Gray were in the distance.

"Over here!" Natsu waved to Happy as he began to make his way over to them.

The blue cat latched onto Natsu as just like Sayla they were rarely apart.

"So do you two morons know where we are?" Gray interrupt their hug fest.

Both looked around" Galuna Island" they said as it seemed obvious.

Gray sighed at their stupidity" I mean on thw island, do you guy's even know were the people are?" he looked at the two.

"Well no, but they can't be that far" Natsu smirked, as he could smell people and something else.

"Weren't you against this in the first place? Why you following us now?" Happy asked as he sat on Natsu's head.

"We don't have a way back, I'm already here and there's no way I'm letting you take and S-class quest before me!" Gray pointed out his reasons, he'd been in the guild for years.

No way would Natsu take this misson by himself, that and the pyro tended to go overboard.

Or so Gray thought, he had no idea what Natsu going overboard really looked like.

Using Natsu's nose they began to search the island, while Gray was in his own thought's Happy asked about Lullaby.

"He flew off, something about business" he told the blue cat.

"He's a weirdo, he's always threathing you and he never actually tries to kill you" Happy muttered quietly as Natsu could easily hear him.

Natsu shrugged" Who knows, I wonder how big this island is" he looked around.

Sayla and Lucy should be at the guild by now, which means they'd know he was missing.

He doubted they knew where they where though, no one knew about him taking the quest.

Oh if only he knew.

 **(The night before)**

The two girl's couldn't believe it as they walked in Hargion.

The train had a malfunction it would be a few hours before it could take them back to Magnolia.

So Lucy and Sayla decided to walk around, reminiscing about the day the group had met.

"Two weeks, seems way longer" Sayla sighed as Lucy nodded but then looked at Sayla's outfit.

The sleeves were gone completely, as several parts were showing skin or just hanging on by a thread.

It left much to the imagination" Maybe we should find a clothing store, your outfit looks ready to fall off" Lucy offered, as Sayla looked at herself.

She didn't realize it, as she also hadn't noticed the looks she was getting.

"Maybe, I could try and patch it up" Sayla looked at her outfit.

It would take alot of patching, and she almost reached up to her horns.

It had been awhile since she polished them to, the fight couldn't have left them in a good state.

Lucy gave her a droll look" Yeah no, new outfit now!" the girl practically ordered in a serious tone as Sayla sweatdropped.

"You sound like Erza" Sayla muttered, as a new voice joined in.

"Who sound's like me?" the two turned to see Erza, the woman smiling.

"Oh, Erza we didn't see you there" Lucy almost had a mini heart attack.

"I was returning from my job when I heard the trains had stopped working, I decided to search for strawberry cake instead!" The red head spoke normally then began to go into La La land when she mentioned cake.

It was a quickly learned rule in Fairy Tail that Erza Scarlet loved strawberry cake, and if you valued your life your never touched it by any means necessary.

"How about you two, your outfit seems ready to come off" Erza asked as she took in Sayla's state of dress.

Lucy was a bit better off but you could clearly see the dirt and some plant life stuck on the outfit.

"We went on a job, Natsu did something irritating and Lucy thought it would be a good idea for us to go on a job" Sayla smiled out of pure joy, something she didn't often do" It was alot harder than the request said but we had fun, Lucy wanted us to go to a shop to get me something to wear" she rubbed the back of her head.

Erza nodded as she clapped her armored hands" Then let us go!" she nodded, already taking charge.

The two girls deadpanned" I have a bad feeling about this" Sayla spoke in monotone.

"Aye" Lucy nodded before she realized what she said" ugh, that stupid cat is rubbing off on me!" she cried as Sayla giggled.

Erza lead the way as she asked about their job, the two girls exsplaining what happened.

The red head gave her opinions on how they handled the situation, but also displayed concern at the fake Marigold.

As they found a store they kept talking, well more like Sayla as Erza and Lucy decided to use her like a doll.

"We don't even know what she wanted, all we know is that she helped create that killer bulb" Sayla said as she looked at the tenth outfit she was forced to wear.

It was a black and purple Lolita dress, Erza chose it.

"That's concerning" Erza said as she then inspected the outfit as she smiled" this is perfect!" she grinned.

Sayla gave her a look" I don't think so, i just want something comfortable" with that she went back to the changing room.

"Aww come on Sayla, this is the first time I've seen you in a clothing store" Lucy chuckled, she remembered that Sayla said she had copies of her kimono.

Yeah no, she needed more options and Lucy had been looking for a chance.

"How'd you pick your outfit so fast and still have time to torture me?!" Sayla asked Lucy who had already bought a replacement outfit to wear and was wearing as she was sick of her dirty clothes.

"This isn't torture" Lucy told the demoness who was being dramatic.

The blond had bought a pink top, with another green shirt over it with shorts and new boots.

"No this is torture, if you were one of the boy's at the guild" Erza pointed out.

"What about Loke? He seems fine following a girl anywhere, Well cept for Lucy" Sayla said as she walked out of the changing room.

"I didn't do anything to him! He found out about my magic and now freaks out around me!" She defended herself as she looked at Sayla's current attire.

It was a red halter top the same color as the demoness eyes, with black short's and matching boots. She had let her hair out of it's usual style, and put it into a ponytail.

She had adjusted her sword to hand from her back insteas, as the flowered decorated knives were in her pony tail.

Sayla was a bit uncomfortable with the footwear as she didn't wear shoes often, but Lucy insited and a little part of her was having fun.

Not that she would admit it, or else these two would force her to go shopping anytime they got the chance she knew it.

"Now that's a keeper!" Lucy nodded, as the outfit suit the demoness.

"Uh, really? It feels a bit weird" She never wore much modern outfits.

"Well I am inclined to agree" Erza spoke, as the two had seen her already buy who knows how many outfits in the time it took to find something for Sayla.

Sayla thought it was a good thing she was S-class, as she got alot of jewel.

"Alright, then let's go now before you both decide to dress me up again" she glared at their innocent looks as they went to pay.

The three went back to walking as they were now near the harbor, a few fisherman were there as some were talking.

"Can you believe that guy, he actually thought I'd go to Galuna Island" one man spoke to another sailor.

"He asked me to, no way would I go there!" the other man shook his head.

"That pink haired punk has no idea how dangerous that place is" The other man shook his head, as he soon had a sword to his face.

Both sailor's freaked as Erza had donned her serious expression, behind her Sayla was giving the same look.

While Lucy was confused and worried.

"What pink haired punk! What was his name and why did he wish to go to Galuna Island!" Erza yelled at the two men who looked like they'd rather be anywhere but there.

The first man held up his hands in defense" We don't know his name, he just kept asking people to take him to Galuna island and had a blue cat with a wooden flute! That's all I know I swear!" the man had no idea how a woman as beautiful as the red head could be so scary.

"Galuna Island" Erza muttered as she knew it was Natsu, she also knew about a job request at the guild about said island.

"Change of plans we are going to Galuna Island, if Natsu has stolen this quest then he will suffer my wrath!" Erza slammed her sword into the ground as it vanished into its poket dimension.

"Natsu did what!?" Sayla looked at the red head.

"He had been pestering me all week about S-class, I fear he took matters into his own hands" Erza turned to see the two men trying to leave.

"You two!" she shouted as the two men nearly fell into the water.

"Y-yes" they looked scared.

"You will take us to Galuna Island!" She ordered as the two's fear for the island was overwritten by the red haired demon in front of them.

Meanwhile Sayla was looking at the ocean" That idiot! That's why he brought Lullaby!" she was such an idiot.

"What? What did Natsu do and what's Lullaby?" Lucy asked as she was lost by all the yelling.

"Natsu kept asking me to tell him about S-class but I kept telling him he wasn't ready yet" Erza began to exsplain" I suppose he got impatient and stole a request, before I left the Galuna Island quest was there and if Natsu was looking for someone to take him; he must have stolen it" the red head spoke as the two men led them to one of their boat's, to afraid for their lives.

"Natsu, You know better" Sayla sighed as the boat began to move.

She knew why he did it, he was alot stronger than anyone at the guild knew and the idea of having something so close.

She was so going to rip him a new one when she saw him, but she couldn't completely blame him.

She just hoped they didn't end up kicked out of the guild, this was serious.

 **(Galuna Island)**

The trio had been following Natsu's nose all day, as in the jungle the slayer kept getting mixed up with other smells.

At night fall they finally found what they were looking for, the place was guarded by a large wooden door.

"So we knock it down?" Natsu offered as Gray tried not to start a fight with the idiot.

"Or we could just knock!" Sometime's Gray wondered how the dragon slayer even functioned on his own.

Natsu blinked as realization hit him" Huh, yeah that could work" Happy and Gray just sighed as the dragon slayer more pounded than knocked on the large door.

No one seemed to be there.

"Maybe their asleep?" Natsu offered.

"Hey! Is anyone awake!" Happy shouted.

More silence until finally someone awnsered.

"Who goes there?"

The trio looked up to see two guards staring down at them.

"We're from Fairy Tail! Were here about the request!" Gray yelled up at them.

"Why weren't we notified that you'd accepted the request?" One of them asked suspiciously.

As the three tried to think of something, it was Gray who came up with one seeing as Natsu's exscuse was probably gonna something dumb.

"There was probably just a mix-up with the paperwork!" the ice mage told them.

"Then let me see your guild emblems" the other guard challenged "right now!" he pushed.

Natsu moved to show his red guild mark on his right shoulder, Happy moved his knapsack to reveal his green mark on his back.

Gray lifted his shirt to show his blue emblem on the right side of his chest.

The guards seemed shocked, those were real guild emblems.

"They're here" the two stammered in shock"They're really here!" now with more energy and slight hope.

The two turned to open the door, as they were let into the village.

"Looks like a monster mouth doesn't it" Happy pointed out.

"Cool" Natsu smiled as Gray tried not to hit his idiotic friends.

The three walked in further as they were greeted by a large crowd of people wearing cloaks, hoods and peices of fabric to hide their faces.

"I am Moka, the village chief," One of the figures spoke leaning on a staff with a crescent moon on it" and on behalf of everyone here I welcome you" He said as his tone changed" Pleasantries aside there's something you need to see now, my people!" he motioned.

The villagers all dropped their current attire as they revealed a familer sight.

They looked human at first, but then you'd see each and everyone of them had the features of a demon, be it horns, claws, tails or legs.

But Natsu being Natsu, and the fact that demons weren't exactly a suprise to him said "Oh, wow, your sideburns are huge!" he pointed at the sideburns on the elderly chief's face, which fell down to his waist.

"Not that!" Moka snapped "I meant my arm!" he held up his purple, clawed arm "Everyone on the island is suffering a disfigurement because of this curse, not even the animals are unaffected" He told them.

"Are you sure you guys are human then? Maybe your really demons or you got turned into humans by mistake" It wasn't unheard of in the older days, tales of demons or more specifically take over magic.

Moka seemed to become angered at the question" Of course we are humans! It's this curse that makes us so!" he glared at the dragon slayer.

"Alright, alright" Natsu held up his hands in defense while Gray muttered idiot.

"So how did this all start?" Gray asked the elder man to get things back on track.

Moka looked at Gray "It all started when the moon fell under an evil spell" he began.

"An evil spell?" Happy repeated.

"Since ancient times, this island has absorbed the light of the moon, causing it to glow almost as beautifully as the moon itself" Moka explained "However, three years ago the moon's light turned purple and bathed the island in an eerie glow." That must have been the glow from the night before, the three thought.

Happy was sitting on Natsu's head as he noticed something "Hey guys!" the two wizards looked at the exceed, who pointed at the sky "The moon is coming out from behind the clouds!" he said as the moon that shone was an eerie purple.

"Stand back," Moka warned, "the change is upon us!" he said.

Before the three could ask what he meant, all of the villagers began to make sounds of agony.

Their bodies twisted and contorted as new parts started to appear; horns, tails, scales, feathers and wings, until all of them looked like demons no trace of humanity left.

"I am sorry if our appearance frightens you" Moka said he was now purple with fangs, pointed ears and a pair of horns.

Gray was about to speak but Natsu beat him to it.

"Nah, I've seen worse and frankly you guys look cool!" the dragon slayer grinned, Sayla was a demon and was his closet and dearest companion so he wasn't about to judge.

Beside's he had seen worse things in his life and these people turned demon's weren't even scary, if anything he and Sayla scared more people on the old days.

The villagers on the other hand were shocked.

"Huh…?" everyone said dumbfounded.

"He said we looked cool" a male villager was shocked.

"No one's ever said that about us before" a female villager said.

"Natsu! They don't want to be like this!" Gray hit the dragon slayer as Happy flew to avoid the hit.

"Hey! I know alright! I'm just saying there's no shame in looking like them!" Natsu countered back as Gray was suprised by that.

If the flame brain kept being right the world was ending for sure, the ice mage thought.

"Anyway, as you can see" Moka said, so the two would stop their bickering "whenever the moon comes out everyone in the village takes on the form of a demon, If this isn't a curse then what is it?" He sounded as if many had given up.

"We return to normal when the sun rises however, there are some among us who lose their minds and never change back" his voice became tighter" The only thing we can do for those poor souls is to put them to death" he admitted.

This actually shocked the three" b-but their under a spell, aren't they still innocent!" Happy asked.

Sayla never acted crazy or lost her mind before, was it the curse?

"Innocent or not they become a danger to the others, we have no choice" Moka replied sadly "We've tried to capture them, but they always break free" tears began falling from the old one's eyes as he pulled out a photograph.

"There is no way to reverse it, this curse has forced me to take the life of my own son" He let the photo fall, to ashamed, to sad to hold it.

The three were stunned at who looked back from the photograph.

"Isn't that" Happy pointed.

"The guy on the boat" Natsu looked at Gray as they all had a horrible realization.

"He was a ghost" part of Gray's mind didn't want to believe it but the proof had been there.

As the three got their bearings Moka picked up the photo before speaking again.

"Please lift the curse." he begged "If you do not, it is only a matter of time before we fall victim to it and die!" many others agreed.

"You can count on us! Right!" Natsu turned to Gray for once not looking for a fight.

The ice mage nodded, he remembered what Natsu had said on the boat; how that request was left for three years.

It was time it was fulfilled, the village had suffered far enough.

"So what do you want us to do?" Gray asked Moka.

"They'll really help?" a few asked confused yet hopeful as their leader spoke.

"There is only one way to lift this curse" Moka said "The moon… the moon must be wiped from the sky!" he pointed at it.

All three sweatdropped.

 _"Why did I ask?"_ Gray wondered as Natsu had the same confused expression.

This was going to be alot harder than they thought.


	6. Demons of the Moonlight

**Demons of the Moonlight**

"Why are we out here again?" Natsu asked Gray.

They had stayed the night and left early in the morning, Gray saying something about a plan.

After all they couldn't destroy the moon, for one it was impossible.

Two, even if they could it would possibly thrown many things out of wack.

"We can't exactly destroy the moon, so we have to find another way to break the curse" Gray didn't even look at Natsu, as they walked in relative silence.

"What if we can't break the curse, then what?" Haply asked, as he was in his usual place on Natsu's head.

Nobody spoke, as they knew what that meant.

It would mean they not only broke the rules, but failed the people of island.

Natsu was about to ask if Gray knew where he was going, when a strange smell began to make itself known.

"Hey snowflake! There's something following us!" He told Gray not being able to resist the comment.

The ice mage was about to retort when he noticed what else the dragon slayer said, they looked into the forest.

At first nothing seemed to be there, when the ground began to shake and several tree's began to fall.

A thirty foot tall thing stood before them, the sun made it hard to see as they squinted.

"Is that a giant rat?!" Natsu asked in disbelief.

It was, it was green and wore an apron and bonnet as it seemed to laughed at them.

Like the cat who had caught the mouse, which actually an ironic thought.

"Guess Moka wasn't joking about the animals" though even Gray had to admit this was ridiculous.

It seemed to smile as it lifted a paw to crush them as they jumped out of the way.

"Well what are ya waiting for!" Natsu yelled at Gray who glared at him.

"What are you talking about!" He yelled back as the large rat swatted at them.

"Just freeze the ground!" Natsu practically ordered as Happy was lifting him off the ground.

"Cats eat rats not the other way around!" Happy yelled at the rat who hissed.

Gray didn't exactly know why he listened to the idiot but activated his magic" **Ice Make: Floor!** " the ground froze as the rat slipped up.

"Fire Dragons Wing Attack!" Natsu took the rats slip up, as it was soon scorched Natsu letting a bit more power than usual spill.

The rat was burned in several areas as it decided to flee, it had thought them weak but they had proved it wrong.

"How'd you know that would work?" Gray asked the dragon slayer, it was beginning to get creepy.

He hadn't known Natsu long but he mostly acted like an idiot, that was actually smart thinking.

And Gray hadn't though Natsu capable of complex thought.

Natsu however realized his mistake" I didn't! I just wanted to see it slip and punch it!" he said smiling with the most stupid grin he could make.

 _'Buy it'_ He thought as Gray facepalmed and began to walk.

Bullet dodged, Natsu sighed.

He really had to stop doing that, from the looks of it Gray was begining to supect stuff and that was the last thing he needed.

Sure he came off as a fight loving idiot but it wasn't all there was to him, it was just easier to let the world see you as stupid; people talked more and trusted you more if they think your to dumb to understand.

He sighed as he began to feel strange, like a magical force was trying to force him out.

He looked up seeing what he guess was some sort of temple, it was enchanted that much he was sure of.

The fact that it was pushing on him so hard alerted him to that, but as he hid his discomfort he noticed Gray seemed fine.

So why was it bugging him? Happy seemed okay as well.

Unless, was this spell some sort of counter for demons?

And considering his mix of draconic and demonic traits, he supposed that's why it wasn't completely affecting him.

"This place has seen better days" Natsu said as he looked at the place, ignoring the tug of magic that refused to leave.

"Try not to break the place" Gray quipped as the place looked ready to fall apart.

Natsu gained a tic mark at that" What are you trying to say! That I break everything!" He countered as he stomped his foot on the floor.

Needless to say that had been a bad idea as several cracks formed, before they began to fall.

"Does this awnser your question, charcoal for brains!" Gray yelled as they fell.

"My wings won't work!" Happy cried out, as he couldn't move them.

It was offical the universe really hated him.

They eventually fell into the bottom of some sort of pit or cave.

"Happy!? You okay little buddy?" Natsu called out as he lifted himself out of a pile of rocks.

This remined him of that rockslide he caused a few centuries back, only minus the actual rockslide more rock fall.

"Here!" Happy's head popped out of a mini pile of rocks as he flew over.

"Where's Gray?" Natsu asked the cat as another pile shifted.

Revealing Gray" I told you not to touch anything" he said rather annoyed as he stood up.

At that Natsu immediately got into his face" How was I supposed to know the floor was unstable!" the two pushed at eachother their magic flaring.

And that was all it took as soon they began to throw punches at one another.

Happy sweatdropped as Gray froze his friends hand, only to receive a flaming fist to the face.

 **(With the girls)**

It had taken all night but by threatening the two sailors they made it to Galuna Island.

They didn't take as long as Natsu and Gray on finding the village, since Sayla could feel their demonic presence.

But she more or less lied and said her shadow magic had sensed the demons.

Erza had practically given everyone a heart attack, when she demanded to know were their soon to be dead guild mates were.

The villager's were fearful until Sayla and Lucy were able to calm them down, Erza wanting to know were their cheif was.

The leader of the village had been an old man, while Erza asked about their comrades Sayla looked around.

Everyone gave off a demonic presence, though apparently it was because of a curse which was why they had demon limbs.

Though as Moka explained Sayla couldn't help the off feeling.

The energy they gave off didn't seem fake, she knew that such spells and curses existed but would they really give off such a signal?

After they finished speaking they were told the boys had gone towards the temple of the moon, apparently for some reason the villagers couldn't go there probably because of the curse.

Which lead to them begining to head there, all the while Erza giving this dark vibe.

"What happens if we can't find them, no one at the guild knows were gone" Lucy spoke as they walked through the jungle.

"Well Mira knew we took a job, perhaps she'll worry" Sayla offered.

"We won't be staying long enough for her to worry" The red head was dripping a dark arua as the other two girls held eachother.

"Yes Ma'am!" They couldn't help it, even Sayla who had seen worse the woman just had this feel to her at time's.

As if she wasn't completely human, she could only look at Erza and wonder.

Was the red head really a mortal? Or was she something more.

They wandered the forest taking in the various flora and fuana, though Sayla began to feel something was off.

A tug in her core as if something was trying to get rid of her, she tried to ignore it but the tug just started to become worse; painful even.

She tried to hide it as she began to lag behind, a building that looked like old ruins was before them.

The sun was still shining but it wouldn't be long before it set.

She knew Lucy and Erza were speaking but she couldn't hear, trying as hard as she could to keep from falling.

"Looks like they were here" Sayla looked up at Lucy's comment as she caught up, they were looking at a large hole in the ground.

Only one name ran through their minds.

Natsu...

"So who's first?" Sayla asked hiding her pain, as Erza's magic activated changing into black armor.

"I'll go, you two follow after me" Erza said as the wings on her armor flared, she jumped down the hole gliding almost.

"Come on were next" Sayla offered Lucy her hand as the blond looked confused.

"How are we suppose to get down?" she asked her black haired friend who was looking paler than normal.

She soon got her awnser as shadows seemed to wrap around them, Lucy could only describe it as a cold sensation as they appeared beside Erza.

"There's you awnser" Sayla smiled, as she internally let out a sigh.

The tug had lessened now that they were under the temple, to the point that it was nothing more than an itch.

The three looked around seeing rocks and more fallen debris.

"So where are the guys?" Lucy asked as they looked around.

Sayla and Erza noticed an opening.

"Lucy! Over here!" the black haired demon pointed to the opening, as the three girls walked.

They soon came upon a sight two of them had never seen.

Encased in ice was some sort of huge demon, it towered over them by it's sheer size.

Sayla was the only one who knew this demon, it was Deliora.

Though before they could get any closer, cold and warm hands pulled them down behind some large boulders.

The three were about to attack when they noticed who had dragged them down.

"Natsu!"

"Gray!"

Only Natsu gave them a nervous grin as Gray had gone back to staring at the beast.

While Happy seemed asleep on the stone ground.

"H-hey guys" Natsu said already knowing what was about to happen.

And Erza came to, just perfect.

He could already begin to feel the tempers rise as he expected a pounding and yelling, instead though.

"What is that thing?! And What have you two gotten yourselves into!" Erza spoke lowly controlling herself seemingly reading the situation, which surprised Natsu.

The red head was giving off that 'When this is over I'm gonna skewer you' vibe, as she glared at him.

It gave him an odd feeling, as if the knight before him wasn't entirely human.

He'd discuss it with Sayla later, if he was still alive.

"Long story or short story?" he asked as they were still waiting for nightfall.

The three glare's gave him his answer as he sighed, sitting back down as he began to recall ealier events.

 **(Few Hours Earlier)**

"Hey guys! You might wanna see this!" The blue cat called out to his still wrestling friends.

The two stopped with Natsu throwing one last punch, the look on Happy's face was enough to interest them.

They went over to where Happy was staring at something in shock.

Encased in ice was a demon Natsu rarely had contact with, but had met before.

"That's impossible" Gray whispered walking towards the demon in ice "It's Deliora!" he exclaimed.

Surprising Natsu then realized how the ice mage would know, people only acted this way when they had met the demon.

Most didn't survive.

"Deli what?" Happy asked confused, neither Natsu nor Sayla having ever told him much about the demon.

"How! How could this happen?" Gray began to sound slightly hysterical "How is it here? What the hell is it doing on Galuna Island!?" the ice mage seemed to asked no one.

"You've seen this thing before?" Natsu asked, already knowing the awnser but played along.

"T-there's no way" Gray didn't seem to hear them, his body trembling.

Neither cat or dragon slayer moved letting the ice mage get his barings, over an obviously awful set of memories.

Gray finally seemed to calm taking deep breaths, but there was still a haunted look to his eye's.

"So who's the demon turned popsicle" Natsu said off handedly, feinting ignorance.

Oh he knew what this demon did for centuries, looked like his actions finally caught up to him.

"It's Deliora, the Demon of Destruction" Gray told them.

"Demon of Destruction?!" Happy asked freaked out hiding behind Natsu, even in ice the cat could feel it's intimidating presence.

Though there wasn't a real reason to be afraid, the demon was practically dead; the dragonslayer observed not able to feel much of a demonic presence anymore.

Only the intimidating arua the beast was known for.

"But why is it here?" Gray asked to no one.

Natsu wondered the same, the demon couldn't have gotten to the island on his own; his curse also wasn't turning other's into demon's.

There wasn't much time for thinking though as footsteps began to echo inside the cavern, the three took cover peeking over the rocks.

Two people walked in.

One was a young man who was pretty short, and had a green coat that went down to his knees; spiky blue hair and very, very, noticeably thick eyebrows.

The other was also a man, he was shirtless but wore a pair of blue pants.

But what really caught their attention was his dog like face and the two dog ears sticking out of his shaggy brown hair.

"The voices seem to be coming from down here " the blue haired one said then sighed "I hate being awake during the day" he complained.

Then he turned to the dog faced one "So Toby, were you exposed to the Moon Drip? I mean you've got those pointy ears" the blue haired one said looking at Toby.

"I already told you their a fashion statement you jerk!" Toby yelled at the man.

His companion just chuckled "I was just teasing you" he admitted.

"You don't have to be so mean about it" Toby grumbled like a kid.

The three just watched as they listened to their conversation, Natsu could have sworn he heard about moon drip before.

He really wished Sayla was here, she was the one who liked to read and stuff; then he realized she'd kill him and regretted the thought.

"Yuka, Toby" a new voice called out, as a young woman walked down towards the men "something terrible has happened" she said voice laced with tears.

The woman had magenta colored hair in two pig tails, her outfit was a dress consisting of black and different shades of magenta and pink.

"What is it, Sherry?" Yuka asked the woman.

"It's Angelica" Sherry said sadly "she's been attacked and I'm so sad" she sniffed to prove her point.

"You're moping around because someone beat up your stupid pet rat!" Toby barked.

The three listening in looked at each other, well now they knew where it came from at least.

"Angelica is not a rat!" Sherry said "She's a brave hunter! Prowling the jungle to protect us! She is…love!" the girl finished her rather weird statement.

After that the three began to whisper amongst themselves, making it hard for even Natsu to hear.

"And I thought the guild was filled with weirdo's" Happy deadpanned.

Natsu agreed with his best friend as he noticed something about their scent's" Their also not from the island, they don't smell like the villager's" he told his friends.

"And they don't look like they have the demon curse" Happy pointed out, as besides dog boy all were human.

"Intruders you say?" Yuka spoke louder as the three began to listen again.

"And it's almost time to begin collecting moonlight again" Sherry sighed.

"Oh, this makes me so sad this news will displease the Cold Emperor" She told her two companion's" We should get rid of the intruders before he finds out, yes we must find them before the moon's first light" she nodded to herself.

"Agreed" Yuka said as Toby just nodded.

"If they were here then they've seen Deliora and that means we can't allow them to live" Sherry said and got that weird tone in her voice again "We shall give them the gift of eternal rest, we'll give them…love" she proclaimed.

"You're talking about death right?" Toby asked confused, even he didn't understand the strange woman.

Something soon sounded distracting the trio as they left, Happy flying back to their hiding place; having thrown a rock to lead them away.

"Good job little buddy" Natsu praised his friend.

Happy smiled as the two noticed Gray go back to looking at the demon, well there was only one thing left to do if they wanted awnsers.

 **(Present Time)**

"So we decided to wait until night time, and find out what's going on" Natsu finished his explanation.

He then found himself kissing the stone floor as three fist pummled him down.

"There will be punishment for this, but the threat is far more serious than I thought" Erza spoke as she rose.

"I will check the area above before returning to the village and ask about Deliora" Erza spoke standing up "you can await the return of the individuals" the red head took charge, but gave them all a glare.

The only one's ignoring her were a sleeping Happy and out of it Natsu.

"But do not think this will slide with master, there will be repercussions" Erza warned as Natsu sat up rubbing his face.

They watched the red head walk away" Were alot stronger than she even realizes" Natsu grumbled under his breath.

They held back alot, not wanting to draw attention from the magic council; but it also meant treatment like this.

Being thought as weak when Sayla could easily level a small continent, and Natsu himself was no different.

"Okay now that Erza's gone, how could you guy's be so stupid!" Lucy quietly yelled at her friends, though only Natsu was listening so it didn't work out so well.

"We just wanted to try an S-Class quest, hasn't been hard at all" Natsu said off handedly.

"But it could have spiraled out of control if you had been caught" Sayla finally spoke looking at Natsu, though it wasn't really a scolding.

More of a warning, with Deliora here things were complicated.

And Lullaby was floating around somewhere on the island.

"Well Erza said to wait so were waiting" with that Natsu leaned against a rock and began to ignore the two girls.

He'd let Sayla read him the riot act later, besides finishing the job they now had something else to do.

Figure out how they were going to deal with the half dead Deliora.

"Is he serious?!" Lucy looked at Sayla ludicrously.

"Unfortunately he is, but we can't do anything about it and stay in Erza's good grace's" Sayla could only wonder what trouble they were in though.

"Well beside's waiting the good news is that Deliora is trapped in ice for good; bad news we don't know how it got from land to island" Natsu spoke eye's still closed, as the girl's wondered how anyone could move a chunk of ice that big.

"I wonder how anyone was able to freeze it in the first place" Lucy shivered, it was trapped yet it still gave the blond an odd sensation of doom.

"Gray said his master trapped it using Ice Shell" Natsu opened his eye's giving Sayla a knowing look.

The demoness returned it, they knew of Ice Shell and what it required the caster to give.

Many spells like those were last resort used only if nothing else worked, it was one of many; another they knew of involved the lost art of time magic.

Time let them both learn plenty when it came to magic.

Lucy tilted her head not knowing about the spell" Ice Shell?" she asked.

"It's a final spell, whoever uses it sacrifice's themselves and becomes the very ice used to trap the being within" Sayla explained as she nodded towards Deliora" In this case Deliora"

Lucy nodded a sad expression on her face as she looked at Gray, who had his back toward's them; seemingly lost in his memories.

Things went quiet after that, just waiting for nightfall.

Ten minutes in silence had Lucy give in as she pulled out her key holder, she looked through them before holding a silver key.

"What are you doing Luce?" Natsu asked the blond, as he noticed her grab her key's.

"The quiet and being next to that thing are kinda creeping me out" the blond admitted as she began to open a gate.

There was the familer sound of a bell as a spirit showed up, one that looked like a young girl with brown hair, pink dress, rosy cheeks and a large harp.

"Oh wow!" the young girl spirit said, waving her hand in front of her "I haven't seen you in forever, Lucy!" she spoke cheerfully.

"Hey, Lyra," Lucy greeted the newly dubbed Lyra.

Sayla and Natsu blinked, what sort of use could this spirit have? They wondered.

She looked as harmless as Happy, then again Happy wasn't harmless so...

"Say" Lyra looked at the blond, a bit miffed "why don't you call me anymore? It's not fair" she pouted before brightening again "I'd love to help you out! But you ignore me meanie!"

"Meanie huh" Lucy gave the spirit a pointed look "your the one who told me you were only available three days a month" she told her spirit friend.

Lyra gaped and looked at Lucy in suprise "Are you sure about that?" the spirit tilted her head as of trying to remember.

"And I thought Cancer was strange" Natsu said looking at Lyra, the spirit's all seemed to have their quirks.

Sayla quietly agreed" so what does Lyra do?" she asked their blond friend.

Lucy looked at the two" Oh, Lyra's a singer, she has the most beautiful voice" she grinned turning to Lyra" any request" she asked her friends.

The two shook their heads, still wondering what Lyra could be used for beside's entertainment.

"Okay!" Lyra beamed, taking this as her que "I've got a song I think you're all going to love!" she spoke excitedly.

Lyra sat down and removed her harp from her back, she placed it before her and gently began to move the strings with her finger's; a gentle and calm melody began to play.

Happy was still asleep but gave a sigh as the spirit began to play, while Natsu and Sayla were suprised by the calming effect it gave them.

Lyra played a few notes as she began to sing" _Words are born into air and quickly fade out in the wind_ , _but they find their way inside you where they live on forevermore; when the skies are dark and full of rain look inside your_ _heart"_ The girls voice was soothing, as the group relaxed.

All but one as to Gray, Lyra's song began to bring memories of his master, of how she taught him to use his magic.

His body began to tremble from emotions usually kept back, being brought to the surface as a tear escaped him.

" _You can see just how much you've grown how strong you are, love will open up to you and it start's from the day_ _that you; first heard those words"_ Lyra began to hum as she finished her song, it was only then did the trio and spirit hear Gray.

They all turned to look at the ice mage who had lost his composer.

"Gray? What's wrong?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"Nothing, I'm fine" He chocked out.

"Could have fooled us" Natsu said off handedly, as he was soon slapped upside the head by Sayla.

The woman glared at him for his insensitivity, as the dragon slayer muttered about women picking up his sleeping friend; who had begun to wake up.

"Well one of Lyra's talents is singing songs that relate to what her audience is feeling" Lucy explained.

"It's okay if it made you cry Gray" Sayla spoke calmly, they had all heard the sniffling.

Nasu said nothing about the blunt way Sayla spoke, and she called him insensitive.

"I-I wasn't crying" Gray denied.

"Maybe you should sing something a little more upbeat" Lucy suggested to the harp spirit.

"You should've just said that in the first place" Lyra retorted, huffing a bit.

Everything became quiet for a moment, before Gray spoke"I think we should skip the song we need to stay quiet, we don't wanna be found out" he said.

That was the end of that, as outside another was searching the island.

Lullaby still in his usual flute form watched, in his search for Deliora he had discovered a group of humans.

Now they all seemed to be talking, about a ritual, destroying Deliora and intruders.

 **"What have we've gotten ourselves into"** The demonic flute muttered, deciding to keep an eye on them.

 **Sorry this was so late, Real life and all that and I lost motivation for awhile but my inspiration is back on track now. Oh also about Erza after everything we learned about her mom I don't believe she's completely human so there will be some things that refrence Alvarez, and there's a little surprise about Happy next chapter** **and some revelations**


	7. Past Demons

**Past Demons**

Everyone was practically falling asleep from the quiet, Lyra had gone back to the spirit world awhile ago.

While Natsu and Happy were just throwing a stone around like a ball.

Sayla was in deep thought, trying to remember where she had heard about the Moon Drip before; it was right there if only she could grasp it.

Everyone became alert though when the cavern began to shake.

It was like a mini earthquake or at least it seemed to be one, as a violet magic circle suddenly appeared over the frozen Deliora; along with similarly colored light.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked, as Gray finally snapped out of his thoughts.

"Come on!" Natsu said leading the way.

They all saw the light fall on the demon, the very same cursed light that shined upon the villager's.

As they ran up a flight of stairs towards the top again.

"Why would someone cast a magic circle inside this old temple?" Gray asked, confused.

"I don't know, but our answers await us above" Sayla answered the ice mage.

When they reached the top they saw people in mask and robes in a circle chanting, it seemed they were the one's causing the magic circle's.

Now if only they knew why they were making them.

Sayla looked up seeing the purple moon...purple moon.

"The moon, that's what their doing!" Sayla spoke finally realizing what was happening.

Moon drip of course! How could she be so stupid! When Natsu had told them what the humans had said.

The other's turned to the woman, waiting for an explanation.

"Moon Drip I read about it before, it can be used to break spells that are considered unbreakable" Sayla quietly explained" In this case the Ice Shell" the womans red eye's look towards Gray.

"They can't!" Gray countered baring his teeth "The ice in an Iced Shell can't be melted!" he denied.

"That would usually be the case, but the Moon Drip is concentrated energy from the moon" the demoness nodded upward" it will break, and soon from the looks of it" the others were left in stunned silence.

Minus Natsu and Sayla, who were wondering how this would end up going down.

"Oh no" Lucy said frightfully.

"Those idiots!" Gray growled "They've never witnessed the power of Deliora!"

"But what I don't understand is the villagers state's, the Moon Drip doesn't cause demonization" Sayla rubbed her chin in thought.

"Well we'll just beat the awnsers out of them and if that doesnt work" Natsu smirked, before anyone could take his meaning to far Lucy shushed them.

"Wait" Lucy whispered" Someone's coming" they look to where the blond was.

Sure enough another man was approaching and was dressed just as weirdly as the others.

The demonic mask over his face hid his face, while the outfit was an assortment of blue with a cape.

Walking behind him were Yuka, Toby and Sherry, though they kept their distance.

"Anybody's jewel on that being the 'Cold Emperor' "Natsu said to the rest, just like the rest the man didn't smell like an islander.

That and something else, he felt a familer chill of magic.

"What a waste" Yuka said "I lost so much sleep and all for nothing, we searched all day for the intruders but never found a trace of them" the man didn't seem pleased.

"Maybe there wasn't any!" Toby yelled.

"I'm afraid I have some sad news Cold Emperor" Sherry said to the masked man "We thought we had intruders earlier today but couldn't find them, we cannot speak of love in this kind of situation" the group couldn't help but sweatdrop at the woman's ridiculous choice of words.

"Intruders?" the man in charge said in a flat voice.

Sayla and Natsu noticed Gray stiffen at the voice, did he know the man? They wondered.

"Has Deliora been awakened?" the Cold Emperor questioned.

"It should be either tonight or tomorrow" Sherry answered.

"Which one girl!" Toby asked impatiently.

For a moment the cold emperor was silent.

"The time has almost come" he said "If you see those intruders again kill them, I don't want anyone getting in my way" The man stated.

"It must have been the villagers" Sherry nodded "They're the only other people on this island" she pointed out.

"Then destroy the village!" the cold emperor commanded.

"Yes, sir!" all three said bowing before their master.

"B-but" Lucy looked worried "but the villagers have nothing to do with this!" she looked at her friend's.

No one spoke as Sayla narrowed her eye's, so they were willing to kill huh?

She looked at Natsu in silent speech, the dragon slayer nodded in understanding.

The emperor smirked. "It's a shame there has to be bloodshed" he sounded so sincere, Sayla thought darkly.

Gray continued to stare at the man in shock "That voice" he murmured "no it can't be" as if he didn't want to believe it.

"I think it's time we made ourselves known" Sayla looked towards Natsu who grinned.

Only Happy understood what was being planned, as Lucy gave the two a confused look while Gray was once again muttering to himself.

The villainous group was suddenly being attacked by fly pebble's, which mildly suprised them.

"So, you guy's are the one's causing all this trouble!" Natsu smirked having jumped out of his hiding place, after what they said Sayla's abilities would be the least of their worries.

"What just" Lucy was dumbfounded by the levitation of stone.

No one seemed to know where that had come from.

The flying stone and appearance of the group caused momentary shock, but only for a moment as they soon looked at the Fairy Tail group.

Sherry narrowed her eye's as she noticed the mark on Sayla's thigh, Natsu's shoulder and Lucy's hand.

"I know those mark's" she said "their from Fairy Tail!" she exclaimed.

The rest looked at the now revealed group.

"So the villagers called for magical assistance did they" Yuka spoke as if annoyed.

"Cowards!" Toby barked, the three 'Minion's' getting ready to fight.

"Don't worry about them" The emperor replied calmly "Go eradicate the village" he ordered.

"What!?" Lucy gasped, she didn't think they had been serious.

"Why!?" Happy asked.

"Anyone who stands in my way either deliberately or not is my enemy" The masked man stated.

"Like were actually going to let you do that!" Natsu called out, fire forming around his fist.

Though before he could move Gray beat him to it, jumping into the air.

"Stop this crazy ceremony right now!" Gray demanded, as he got closer to the ground his hand hit the stone.

Causing a shockwave of ice as said minions had to move out of the way.

The Emperor just raised his hand a blue magic circle forming, as he sent out his own ice wave; though it was a different shade of blue compared to Gray's.

The two attack's collided cancelling each other out as they broke into fragments.

"He's an ice wizard too!?" Lucy asked in shock.

Gray stepped back as glared at the masked man "Lyon" he growled dangerously.

Natsu, Sayla and Lucy all became confused.

"Lyon?" Sayla repeated.

"You seriously know this guy?" Natsu asked the ice wizard.

"Lyon" Gray didn't seem to hear them "how could you? Do you have any idea what you're doing?!" he was beyond pissed.

"Oh Gray" Lyon said nonchalantly "It's been quite a while hasn't it?" he spoke as if he were discussing the weather.

The other's looked at eachother, not knowing how the two knew eachother.

"Why would you revive Deliora!?" Gray demanded.

"To think that you were one of the wizards called to this island to help those poor villagers" Lyon said ignoring Gray's question "Did you come knowing that you would find me, or is this just mere coincidence? Not that it makes any difference to me" the other smirked.

"An acquaintance of yours cold emperor?" Yuka asked.

"Do as you were ordered" Lyon replied, not answering the question "I'll handle the intruders on my own" he told the three.

"Yes sir!" they shouted obediently as they all ran off leaving Lyon alone.

"You actually think you can handle us by yourself!?" Natsu asked the man as he took a run at him, fire coating his fist.

What was it with guys like this over the centuries and their over confidence.

"No! Natsu! Don't get near him!" Gray tried to stop his friend.

Lyon didn't even glance at the slayer, as ice began to form around the dragon slayer.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried out.

"Happy! Get Lucy and Sayla out of here!" Gray yelled.

"Are you crazy! Were not leaving-" Lucy was cut off when Sayla placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No! We need to get to the village, we have to tell Erza what's going on" the demoness spoke, knowing Natsu could easily handle himself.

Lucy sighed then nodded" Okay, but how's Happy suppose to carry us both" the blond asked as Sayla winked.

"Happy, care to show her" Sayla spoke to the cat.

"Aye!" with a yell of suprise from Lucy the two girl's left the forming battlefield.

Gray was about to attack only for fire to hit Lyon, where ice had started to form around Natsu was just steam.

"What was that suppose to do?!" The dragon slayer asked the other ice mage, did he actually think ice could hold him!

Needless to say both Lyon and Gray where shocked" You shouldn't have been able to melt the ice" Lyon spoke as he looked Natsu over, no injury nor ice" I seem to have underestimated you, a mistake I won't make again" with that he sent out another spell, only for Gray to counter.

"Natsu go back to the village, help the girls" Gray told the dragon slayer.

Natsu blinked before glaring" You honestly think I'm going to leave you alone to fight by yourself!" he yelled at his friend.

"This is between us! Go!" Gray practically demanded.

Natsu growled a bit, but he could feel the tension this was between the two ice wizards.

But he wanted to teach that guy a lesson, after threatening the villager's; but...he hated running away.

"Fine, but if you die Sayla and Lucy will never forgive you!" He warned the ice mage, and he wouldn't either' he had something he had to check on anyway.

Leaving the two ice mage's Natsu began to track down a familer sensation, he had to be around here after all.

He found himself running near the temple again as the pull had started again, but only slightly.

In the darkness three glowing purple eye's looked back.

"So what have you been up to?" Natsu asked the flute.

Said demon flute floated up to the dragon slayer.

"Oh you mean beside this terrific island vacation" Lullaby spoke sarcastically.

Natsu gave the demon a flat stare" Guess you know Deliora's here" he said" Know how were going to handle it, I mean he's practically dead" the dragon slayer had felt the low energy levels.

"Destroying him would be the best idea, it's not like he's useful to anyone" Lullaby to knew, after all even demons needed to eat and last he heard it had been almost a decade since the imprisonment.

"What I don't get is why they want to free Deliora, people usually ran the minute they heard his name" it just didn't add up.

Lullaby looked at the dragon slayer before sighing at his stupidity" While you and your human friends were laying around like cattle, I found out the robed humans want revenge against Deliora for obvious reasons" the flute would deadpan if he could.

Natsu blinked as he slapped a hand against his face" Well Sayla didn't figure it out either" he countered.

Lullaby just floated there before speaking" What are you planning to do?"

"Well first make sure Gray isn't dead, then check on the girls" he looked at Lullaby with a smirk, as the flute growled.

"I will make sure you suffer a fate worst than death!" Lullaby threathened knowing what Natsu wanted of him.

Natsu just waved the threat off like he always did, after all the demon did this everytime they met.

"Suure! Just become a distraction!" Natsu said to the flute turning back to where he came from.

Lullaby would be twitching an eye if he could " I swear I am going to destroy him, one of these days his blood will stain the ground!" the demon flute growled, knowing that it would never happen.

Everytime he even thought of it for some reason or other, he stopped himself almost as if he was afraid; afraid of what?

He just grumbled to himself as he went in search of the robed humans, planning on how best to give them a scare without revealing his demonic form.

Last thing he needed was the wizards trying to destroy him as well.

(At the Village)

To say Erza was surprised was an understatement, she had been speaking with Moka while the sun set.

They had all turned back into demons the second the suns rays had gone, what had caused some panic was the large blue object that landed outside the village walls.

If Erza didn't know better she'd swear she was looking at a house sized dragon, a very familer blue furred, red eyed dragon with angelic wings and two horns with a mane of white hair.

She like a suprised Lucy were only now being informed about Happy's own abilities.

Transformation magic, who would have guessed?

In a ploom of pink smoke he was back to normal, as the red head was filled in.

Erza nodded" I see, then we shall retaliate" she nodded as she looked at Lucy.

The blond had called out her spirit awile ago, having Virgo dig a hole in the ground and then cover it with leaves.

Needless to say no one believed her pit fall trap would work, you'd have to be an idiot to fall for it.

"Will this really work?" a male villager who was now a blue bug like demon, asked a female villager who was green.

"I'm not sure" they mumbled and whispered to themselves about Lucy's plan.

Sayla and Erza could only sweatdrop at the blond.

"You have your swords ready, right?" Sayla asked Erza with a smile as they watch Lucy.

The blond seemed very confident her idea would work, she kept reassuring the villagers as Virgo watched like a statue.

"Yes, but we might as well leave her to it" Erza nodded, Lucy was still learning after all.

Anything else that was going to be said was stopped by a familer voice.

"Hey guys!"

They looked towards the gate to see Natsu running towards them, what looked like Gray was on his back.

Though then they noticed where he was headed, towards the pit fall.

Sayla and Erza just sighed, already knowing what was going to happen.

Meanwhile Lucy began to wave her arm's" Wait! Natsu stop!" she yelled trying to stop the dragon slayer.

It was for naught as Natsu stepped on the trap, he and an unconscious Gray falling in.

"Wow, that trap actually worked" one of the villagers said.

"Yeah" another villager said surprised as he turned to Lucy "sorry we doubted you" he apologized.

"What the heck! Who's idea was it to make a pitfall!" Natsu said as he got out, bringing Gray with him.

"Lucy made a pitfall to trap the bad guy's" Happy answered.

"That's stupid" Natsu said as Lucy hung her head.

Sayla and Erza walked over as they noticed the ice mages condition.

"He fought Lyon on his own didn't he?" Erza spoke having been filled in.

Natsu nodded" Stubborn bastard" the dragon slayer muttered, though there was some respect in there.

Some of the villagers came over to help Gray, as another spoke up.

"H-hey! What's that!" a villager pointed at the sky.

In the air was the giant rat Natsu and Gray had fought, flying by it's tail.

And Natsu and Sayla thought they had seen everything, guess there was a first time every few centuries.

"What's in the bucket?" Happy asked as the rat was carrying a large pail.

"Aww! Now my pitfall is useless!" Lucy groaned, ignoring the cat's question.

Natsu looked up, his nose wrinkled a bit as Sayla was in a similar state.

Whatever was inside smelled of danger, a drop of green goo fell from the bucket; heading towards Lucy.

"Jelly?" the blond said looking up at it.

"Look out!" was all the warning Lucy got as she was knocked down by Natsu.

The dragon slayer stood up, as Lucy paled.

Where she had been standing was a hole, the jelly had dissolved the land into a deeper hole.

"It's acid!" Erza said looking at the trio in the sky.

"I knew it smelled deadly" Natsu growled, giving Sayla a look as she nodded.

"T-that rat, has a whole bucket of that stuff! It's going to drop it on the village!" a villager cried out.

At that moment Angelica released the buckets contents, it was enough to cover the entire village and everyone in it.

"How do we stop that!?" Lucy yelled.

"I need everyone to get to the center of the village! Erza if you have any protective armor use it!" Natsu yelled as the red head was currently in misson mode, so wasn't about to reprimanded him.

The red head quickly changed into large white and navy blue bulky armor, with a large sheild.

Everything about it screamed defense, as she raised the sheild everyone gathering at the center.

Natsu looked towards Sayla as the woman nodded already looking up and slowing the jelly's decent.

"Alright Happy, let's go!" Natsu said as the cat followed.

"Aye Sir!" with that he changed into his dragon mode, carrying Natsu with him.

The slayer began to gather his flames as a large ball of fire formed.

"Fire Dragons Brillant Flame!" the attack hitting the jelly, with an opening created Happy rammed into Angelica causing the rat to nearly fall before regaining her balence.

The jelly began to fly everywhere except at the center, some that got through was stopped by Erza.

Who's shield while corroded was staying strong, and Sayla who was deflecting any stray acid with her power.

Though one of the villagers seemed to notice their chief was missing, as they saw Moka.

He was near his son's gravestone, hugging it in a protective manner as some stray jelly was heading his way.

"Chief run!" the villager cried out.

"No!" the chief yelled "I won't leave Bobo's grave!" he said stubbornly.

All the villagers could do was watch, as they cried out in grief and fear.

The three girls could only watch, as smoke rose expecting to see nothing left of Moka.

Instead a cacoon of burnt thorned vine's were in Moka's place, as the plant's quickly retreated.

No one knew where they came from, but it seemed they had saved Moka.

Sayla glanced at Natsu, as she received a nod.

"What was that!?"

"It saved the Chief"

The villagers speculated amongst themselves, as all they cared about was that their chief was safe and alive.

Everything except the center and where Moka stood was dissolved, leaving a donut shaped hole in the ground.

Luckily none of the villagers were hurt.

And soon began to cheer as they thanked thw wizards for saving them, while Moka cried tear's of joy at seeing his sons grave standing.

"Bobo's grave is still standing," he said relieved.

That soon changed as a foot threw the grave down, Yuka stood there with the other's

"The Cold Emperor has commanded us to eradicate the villageandits people" Sherry said coldly.

Yuka and Toby stood behind her, Angelica was still in the air battling Happy, the dragon cat refusing to give up.

Which took care of one threat.

"We were trying to show mercy by making your deaths quick and painless" Sherry began sweetly before her tone changed" But since that didn't work we'll have to resort to bloodshed" she smiled.

"How insane are you! Acid is not a painless death!" Sayla said, how crazy were these guys.

She was however ignored.

"Five wizards and a few dozen villagers" Yuka said despite his short stature seemed to look down on the group "This shouldn't take more than say fifteen minutes" she waved a hand.

"Why don't you pit your magic where your mouth is then!" Natsu challenged.

"Natsu take this threat seriously!" Sayla and Erza both yelled at him, the two women getting ready for a fight.

"These creeps are going down!" Lucy stated.

Moka and the other's watched the Fairy Tail wizard's ready themselves, Moka shaking with fury as he looked at the dark wizards.

"How dare they" he spoke "such disrespect! They kicked over Bobo's grave!" Many of the villager's grabbed their cheif before he took matters into his own hands.

"Calm down chief " One villager said.

"We have to get outta here!" Another yelled.

"Yeah" another added "we don't wanna get caught in the middle of a magic battle"

"Hurry up and get him away from danger!" a male villager commanded.

They responded by dragging a resisting Moka away from the battle.

Meanwhile Gray had begun to wake up, as seeing his friends take battle stances he tried to stand.

"Hey stay down! Your still hurt" a female villager who had been caring for his wounds said.

"No..I..have to" Gray said stubbornly wanting to help, despite being in no condition to.

The other's turned to look at Gray as Erza made her way over.

"Gray you will not join us" the scarlet haired woman spoke in a strange tone.

"Erza" Gray, was going to protest before passing out, the scarlet haired knight having knocked him out.

"Did you have to hit him?" Lucy asked Erza.

"It was for his own good, fighting in his condition would only endaher his life" Erza spoke calmly, almost caringly.

"I guess she really does care" Sayla spoke quietly, she always assumed the woman didn't like many of them since she yelled so much.

"Sayla" Erza said as the same female villager picked up Gray.

The demoness turned to the scarlet knight" destroy them swiftly and with force!" She smiled, as she went to follow the villagers, those three might have their allies waiting to ambush and Erza wouldn't have that.

"You got it!" Sayla smiled, the redheaded was someone she had begun to consider a friend even if she was temperamental.

"Sending away Titania is lowering your odds of survival" Yuka smirked fully believing that without Erza they would be victorious.

Natsu just glared" Hey eyebrows your mine! Sayla you take care of the mutt" he said, Sayla nodding already knowing why he wanted to fight Yuka.

"I suppose that means Lucy gets the rat girl" Sayla chuckled, with Lucy joining in.

The trio stared in shock and anger.

"Eyebrows!" Yuka yelled.

"I not a mutt!" Toby defended.

"Rat girl! You are so dead!" Sherry snarled in fury" Angelica! Forget the fake dragon come down here now!" The pinkette yelled at her rat.

The rat obeyed as she began to fly down Sherry jumping on her back, only avoid a blast of blue flame.

"Your not getting away!" Happy roared, as he passed ny his friends.

"Hey Happy wait! I'm helping take down that psycho bitch!" The blond yelled as she grabbed onto Happy's leg without thinking.

Everyone stared dumbfounded.

"Did she just?" Toby sratched his head.

"Can't say she isn't brave" Natsu said, or incredibly stupid.

"Now time for you two!" Sayla said as before either could react, Toby found himself being attacked by his own shadow.

While Natsu just lept towards Yuka breathing out his fire dragons roar, which was only blocked by Yuka creating a blue barrier.

"A woman who controls shadow's and a wizard who breaths fire?" Yuka raised a brow" your those wizards people talk about the Demoness and Salamander" he said, the two had a reputation but he hadn't thought they had joined a guild.

"Seriously Demoness! Can't you people come up with anything orginal" Natsu yelled forgetting the fight for a moment.

That nickname struck to close to home for Sayla and brought back many bad memories.

"Hey I'm okay!" Toby yelled from were he lay after Sayla had thrown him.

"You know" Yuka said drawing Natsu and Sayla's attention to him "we used to be in a famous guild ourselves so neither of you should underestimate us, you know the famous Iron Rock Jura is from the same guild; surely you've heard of Lamia Scale?" He said.

"Should we?" Natsu said not really caring, sure he knew of Jura.

He and Sayla liked to keep up on powerful wizards just in case.

His reaction made Toby looked shocked as did Yuka, with Natsu taking the chance to try and punch him only for the barrier to block him again.

"Listen when I speak to you!" Yuka yelled angered.

"Why? You seem to think gloating about your guild makes you more powerful" Natsu snorted.

"You could be part of the dark guilds alliance and we still wouldn't care" Sayla put in her own words.

"You hurt innocent people and we can't forgive that, your trying to kill innocent people so were going to return the favor" Natsu lit up a fist and grinned, it was a chilling look with how the light reflected off his fangs.

The two swore they saw Sayla's eye flash yellow if only for a moment.

"Toby" Yuka said calmly, though inside was a bit intimidated "take out the girl, I'll handle Salamander" he ordered.

Toby growled and leaped at Sayla, only to find himself hitting the ground.

A fist made from Sayla's own shadow had punched Toby in the gut.

"I make it a point that a man doesn't touch me until we've been on a date" Sayla huffed, though human men didn't really intrest her.

"Your not that ho-" Toby found himself being punched by Sayla herself, the woman could definatly dish it out.

"I'd learn to keep my mouth shut!" Sayla hissed as this time Toby knew he wasn't imagining things, as Sayla's red eye's turned yellow.

"Y-you know," he studdered actually beginning to fear the woman" your lucky your friend is fighting Yuka he's strong but I'm stronger!" He proclaimed his fingernails then turned green and extended.

"These are my Mega Jellyfish Paralyzing Claws! You'll never guess what they do!" He laughed.

"Paralyze you" Sayla said raising a brow, a bit bored.

She swore he was so stupid that using her curse would be a waste.

"How did you know that?!" he yelled.

"That's not worth awnsering" Sayla sighed rubbing her temples, as she ignored him.

"Hey don't ignore me!" He yelled running at swipe at Sayla, the woman just grabbed his arm.

"I command you, paralyse yourself" She whispered into his ear.

She watched as Toby touched his own head, knoking himself out.

"That was the most annoying battle of my life" she sighed, not really she battled worse.

She looked over at Natsu but made no move to help him, she could tell he was playing with Yuka.

The man seemed to posses a magic that cancles out magic, to bad for that they both didn't have to use magic.

"I posses Anti Wizard Magic, your fire is useless" Yuka said to Natsu, who he thought didn't understand.

"I know" Natsu said simply" I just thought I'd play around like you guy's have with these villager's" Natsu's voice changed to a more venomous tone.

Yuka was then suprised when he saw Natsu power up another flame covered fist, only the fire was darker this time and much more red.

Sayla smiled, already knowing how this would end.

"That won't work" Yuka said, powering up another barrier to defend himself.

Only to be punched by searing flames as he hit the ground.

He was shocked, how had he passed through his barrier.

"You know I hate arrogant people, they think their all powerful until someone stronger comes along" What creeped Yuka out was it sounded like Natsu wasn't even taking to him" I think it's time for lights out" that was the last thing Yuka heard, before something knocked the back of his head rendering him unconscious.

It had been a hand made of darkness.

"Sayla! I was going to knock him out!" Natsu whined, any of the seriousness he had shown before gone.

"You were about to go to far, I figured I'd stop him before you did" Sayla said giving him a disapproving look.

Natsu sighed, turning off his curse.

Sayla didn't like it when he used the one's he knew how to control for to long, it changed his personality to much; causing him to become much more violent.

"You tell Toby to beat himself up?" Natsu asked her.

Sayla just smiled" I made him paralyze himself, honestly I think he could have done it even without my curse" she chuckled" but honestly I was beginning to get bored" she said.

Natsu just smiled at that, as he headed over to Bobo's grave and put it back in it's rightful place.

"We should go check on Happy and Lucy" Natsu said, he knew Happy could handle himself.

Lucy, not so much.

"I'm sure Happy is helping and don't count Lucy out Natsu, I went on a job with her she's alot stronger than she looks" Sayla said already knowing her friends thoughts.

"If you say so" Natsu shrugged as he looked towards the temple and the purple light.

"Do you know what were going to do about Deliora?" Sayla asked, the demon was all but dead but no one else but them knew that.

"I have an idea but let's get Lucy and Happy first, I can track Erza and other's once we find them" Natsu said as Sayla nodded.

She did have a better snese of smell than most humans but Natsu's nose surpassed her own, she supposed it was his dragon slayer magic.

They left the two knocked out wizards behind, going into the forest as many trees lay uprooted and burned.

They soon found Angelica her fur was burnt in many areas, Sherry lay next to her out cold.

"Looks like Lucy and Happy took of rat girl" Natsu said, following the scent as he found a tired out Lucy and Happy.

The cat having turned backed, having exhausted his energy.

"Hey you two time to wake up!" Sayla practically yelled at Lucy and Happy who woke up.

"I SWEAR IT WAS THE BUTLER!" Lucy yelled randomly.

"FISH!" Happy yelled as they looled up to see Sayla and Natsu trying not to laugh.

"Sayla!" Lucy cried happy she had lived another day to see her friend, as she practically glomped the woman.

"Natsu!" Happy cheered falling onto his friends head.

"I guess you two really showed rat girl and her giant rat!" Natsu said pumping a fist into the air.

"Aye! Lucy was useful to, she beat up Sherry and everything! I thought she was gonna fail!" He laughed as Lucy heard this.

"What did you say you stupid cat!" The blond yelled as she chased Happy.

Natsu and Sayla just laughed" I never thought they'd be friends" Natsu said watching the two.

"Okay enough, we have to tell Erza what's happened and what were going to do next" Sayla said, taking charge.

The two stopped running around and agreed, as Happy began to retell the fight to Natsu.

The group following the dragon slayer, as he was the only one who could actually track Erza and the other's.

Sayla just smiled but couldn't shake a sudden feeling of foreboding, Deliora was harmless so why did she feel this way.

She had no idea a masked man had seen her and Natsu's battle, along with their abilities.

Things were going to get much more conplicated.

 **Theres a bug thats making my stories say complete when their obviously not**


End file.
